Cherry Lips
by BonneNuit
Summary: AizenxIchigo yaoi AU Ichigo's friends make him cross dress for the sake of cheap booze. A Yakuza, Sousuke Aizen, sees Ichigo and thinks he is a woman. He asks him out on a date which Ichigo is forced to accept. No rape- consensual sex, cursing, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or make any money off of this story.**

**Pairing: SousukexIchigo, other one-sided yaoi pairings with Ichigo**

**Summary: AU There is a liquor store close to Renji and Ichigo's apartment that gives big discounts to women. The only problem is that none of their girl friends will go there to buy booze for them because the owner is a lecher. So Renji and the gang think of a scheme to have Ichigo cross dress and buy the booze himself. Everything as planned until the Yakuza Aizen Sousuke sees Ichigo and wants to date him. Now Ichigo has a conundrum: go out with Sousuke and risk his true gender being discovered and get killed for deceiving him, or don't go out with Sousuke and get killed for rejecting him. Decisions, decisions. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

**I suggest reading the lyrics because this song is what inspired me to write this. Also, I did research the Yakuza, but if I make any mistakes or if there is something anyone thinks I need to add to make it better, please tell me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, smut, sex, cursing, violence. **

Cherry Lips

You're such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms

With your cherry lips and golden curls  
You could make grown men gasp  
When you'd go walking past them  
In your hot pants and high heels  
They could not believe  
That such a body was for real  
It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear  
Because you looked just like a girl  
Your baby blues would flash  
And suddenly a spell was cast

You hold a candle in your heart  
You shine the light on hidden parts  
You make the whole world wanna dance  
You bought yourself a second chance

-Cherry Lips, Garbage

Ichigo Kurosaki, 21 year old college student, lived with his long time best friend Renji Abarai in Hachioji, a western Tokyo city. They both went to Tokyo Metropolitan University and had an apartment somewhat close to the campus. Many students have heard of the duo who were infamous for the fights they had gotten into and ruckus they caused, but not many could say that they actually knew them.

At the moment, the orange-haired Ichigo was wishing that he didn't know any of his friends, especially Renji.

"Come on, Ichigo, it's for the greater good!"

"Go fuck yourself." Ichigo snarled which only seemed more amusing to his friends who were struggling with their laughter.

"Come on, Ichi." Ikkaku said through his snickers. "You look really good!"

"I hate you guys."

Ichigo really did hate them.

University life was great, although because the school had a high standard for academics, Ichigo had to work twice as hard to keep up. He still spent a lot of time partying though, egged on by his friends who thought the best way to study for a test was to get totally smashed the night before.

There was even a liquor store a few blocks away that gave great discounts…to women. The owner gave the discounts to encourage more women into the store because none of them wanted to go near the man, which was why Ichigo was stuck in this situation to begin with. Renji came up with a great idea to have Ichigo dress up as a woman and go in to get the liquid sustenance (as Ikkaku called it) as well as save a load of money.

Ichigo fought tooth and nail (because he got enough teasing for his short, slim stature as it was) but he ended up getting dressed up anyways. The others agreed that if he didn't look enough like a woman then he wouldn't have to do it. However fate seemed to be working against him because his so-called friends were gaping at him and even Chad was staring dumbly.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" Ikkaku asked. Ichigo scowled and punched him. Hard. Then stomped over to a mirror to take in his appearance. With the help of Rukia his hair was left without a wig, and just pinned with bobby pins to make his hair curl slightly into his face. He was wearing a purple tank top that came down low enough to reveal his smooth chest and collar bone, but didn't show his lack of cleavage. They forced him into a bra which he thankfully didn't have to stuff, and instead came across as a somewhat flat-chested female.

He wore long pants so he wouldn't have to shave his legs (he punched Ikkaku for pointing out how fair his hair was to begin with) and small heals to force him to sway when he walked. Rukia put a little makeup on him and plucked a few stray hairs around his eyebrows (he refused to actually get them shaped). Then the last hurdle…his Adam's apple…

Unlike with most males, his larynx didn't grow as much after puberty, which explained a little why his voice wasn't as deep as some of the other males. But he still had it. While some women also had a slightly protruding larynx, Rukia thought that it would be best if the owner wasn't tipped off by something like that. So she wrapped a black neck scarf around his throat to try and hide it. To Ichigo the scarf was a bit stifling, but he would rather put up with it then be out as a man dressed as a woman.

"You look great Ichi." Renji said through his sniggers. "You really good pass as a female-"

It was the third punch he had thrown that day alone.

After a quick tutorial from Rukia on how to walk on high heels (Ichigo swore she said the owner creeped her out just to make him do this) Ichigo was out the doors and walking slightly unsteadily to the store. After a block he got a little used to the heels and was very thankful that they weren't as tall as some he had seen. They were uncomfortable, but the nylon socks Rukia gave him stopped any irritating blisters from forming.

"Hey baby, wanna come home with me?"

Ichigo scowled as he heard catcalls following him. If he wasn't trying so hard to not appear manly he would have kicked all of their asses already. As it was though, he just ignored them and concentrated on getting to the store without any casualties.

The owner Shunsui was reading a comic book at the counter when Ichigo walked in. The bastard's elbow slipped off the counter and he openly gaped as the orange haired "woman" swayed "her" hips as "she" walked over to the cooler section and grabbed a twelve pack and some rum to mix with the coke they already had. He walked up to the counter and slid it over to the dark haired man who appeared to be drooling. Now he knew how the women felt at least.

"How much?" He asked when the man made no motion to ring up the items.

"Ah!" Shunsui woke from his doze and ran up the items. "And a special discount for you, since you're so pretty." He simpered.

Ichigo pretended to laugh and forced a flirtatious smile onto his face. "Do you treat all of your customers so kindly?"

"Only ones as beautiful as yourself."

Ichigo smiled again and pulled out his money from the purse he was forced to carry and paid the man.

"Come again, any time!" Shunsui yelled after him and made no attempt to hide the fact he was staring at Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo grumbled to himself as he walked back to his apartment. He was so busy cursing to himself that he didn't notice the sports care speeding along the road, cutting in and out of traffic dangerously fast. A man sitting at a café along the sidewalk frowned at the car and his eyes widened as a dumpster truck accidentally got in the way of the car and it was forced to mount the sidewalk to miss it, heading straight at Ichigo.

The brown haired man launched himself at Ichigo who looked up just in time to see the car coming straight at him. Strong arms encircled his waist and he was yanked out of the way just in time for the car to screech through the area he was just in. The young men in the car cursed at him like it had been his fault and sped away. Ichigo groaned from the spot in the sidewalk where he was half pinned under the man and thanked Kami that his head was cushioned by said man's hand.

"Are you all right, miss?" The man asked. Ichigo looked up to see the man's face a few inches from his own and nearly freaked out but calmed himself.

"I-I'm alright." He stuttered and the brown eyes staring down into his own calmed slightly.

"Aizen-sama!" Somebody yelled and then Ichigo's savior was being pulled to his feet as well as Ichigo. Aizen? Ichigo had heard that name before he was…Yakuza!!! Sousuke Aizen was the head boss Yamamoto's senior advisor and controlled the Hachioji area.

Oh fuck.

A man with black hair and a green line tattooed under each eye frowned at Ichigo who was looking for the nearest escape.

"Um…thanks for saving me…I should be going now."

"Wait." Aizen grabbed Ichigo's arm before he could go and held up the grocery bag with the alcohol in it that was thankfully spared. "Here you go." He smiled and Ichigo took a second to actually look at him. He wasn't dressed in anything flashy, just a simple charcoal suit- which looked very expensive- and had his hair slicked back. His brown eyes seemed to burn into Ichigo who was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Might I have the pleasure of your name?" The yakuza said, his hand running down Ichigo's arm to his wrist.

"Oh, it's, er, Ichigo Zangetsu…" For once in his life, Ichigo was thankful for his feminine name and the easy alias he came up with for his last name. His first dog.

"A beautiful name…for a beautiful girl." Ichigo turned bright red as the dangerous man bent down and brushed his lips over the back of Ichigo's hand. "I am Sousuke Aizen, as you may have already guessed." His hand was finally released and he gave a sigh of relief. "Perhaps you should sit, that was quite a shock."

Ichigo could only nod dumbly as he was guided to the table where Aizen was sitting moments before. "Thank you, Aizen-sama." Ichigo said quietly, patting himself on the back for not stuttering this time.

The body guards who had been hovering around him were dismissed with a wave of his hand although the one with the green tattoos lingered closely. Aizen gave him a look and the man bowed, leaving as well. A rather flustered waiter came to ask Ichigo what he wanted but Ichigo hastily said he didn't want anything.

"Please, order anything you wish." Aizen smiled at Ichigo and brushed his finger lightly against his wrist, making it almost seem like an accident.

"Just green tea please." Ichigo muttered and looked away from the intimidating man sitting across from him. As the waiter left he glanced up again. "This really isn't necessary Aizen-sama."

"Please, call me Sousuke."

"Sousuke-sama-"

He was cut off by laughter which Ichigo kicked himself for finding charismatic.

"No -sama, please."

"Thank you for saving me Sousuke-san." He stumbled slightly over his name and honorific, still slightly fearful to seem disrespectful. "But I really should get home."

"To a party you must attend?" Aizen raised his eyebrow at Ichigo and smirked when he blushed. "Forgive me Zangetsu-kun, I couldn't help but notice the items in your bag."

"Ichigo is fine…and I'm just meeting some friends."

"Ichigo-kun…" The way Sousuke purred his name sent shivers down his spine. It was partially out of fear, partially in the adrenaline rush from earlier made him hyper sensitive. "I understand that you are busy, but perhaps you would join me for dinner tonight?"

Oh shit. He was being asked out on a date by a very dangerous Yakuza who was said to be the head Yakuza's personal assassin…and said assassin thought he was a woman. "I really can't tonight…"

"Tomorrow then?" Aizen pressed on and leaned forward so he was closer, his eyes burning deeply into Ichigo's.

"Sure." He kicked himself mentally for agreeing, but what could he say? The man was intimidating, and he knew how to casually use his presence to get what he wanted.

Aizen smiled in satisfaction and leaned back once more, allowing Ichigo to relax once more. "Where should I pick you up?"

"Er…" He really didn't want Aizen to know where he lived. "Do you know where Bara apartments are?" That was where Rukia stayed with her brother.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at six." His eyes scanned over Ichigo's clothes and he smiled again, almost a smirk. "Dress casually."

Ichigo stood on slightly shaky legs and bowed to the man. "Thank you Aizen-sama."

He walked away quickly before he could be called back or corrected. He was lucky he remembered to grab his bag before he left.

Fuck. What did he get himself into?

**LINE**

**To give the readers an idea of Yakuza hierarchy, here it is:**

**Oyabun/Kumicho: family head **

**Saiko Komon: senior advisor So-honbucho: headquarters chief**

**Wakagashira: Second in the chain of command **

**Fuku-honbucho: helps the wakagashira govern their gangs, as well as their own gangs**

**Shateigashira: local boss**

**Kobon: underlings**

**The Saiko-komon (what Aizen is) control their 'turfs' in different areas/cities and have their own underlings which include under-bosses, advisors, accountants and enforcers. **

**By the way, Bara means 'rose' or 'thorns, brambles', just a random name I picked for the apartments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes on Japanese Honorifics: While 'kun' is generally used for males, in formal settings 'kun' can also be used for females. I was trying to show a degree of professionalism on Aizen's part to show how he's not a lecher… but I know there are different interpretations of kun, san, chan, sama etc, so if anyone has any corrections feel free to tell me. Aizen will be less formal with Ichigo so there won't be as many honorifics, but if it is dead wrong then I do want to know because I'm trying to make this as authentic as possible. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thanks again!**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 2

"You what!?"

Ichigo growled from his position on the couch where he was curled up with a pillow over his head. "I know!!!"

"Man, Ichi, you're fucked." Renji frowned and threw himself on the couch next to Ichigo. Ikkaku was laughing hysterically on the floor, making Rukia glare and kick him.

"Shut up, you idiot! This is serious!"

"But Berry-tan has a date…with a man!"

"With a Yakuza boss who could very well kill Ichigo if everything doesn't go his way!!!"

Ikkaku stopped laughing. "But…why would he kill Ichigo?"

"I dunno, maybe because he thinks I'm a woman when I'm a MAN and if someone finds out his reputation would fall!?"

"Oh…then don't let him find out, it's not like you have to date him."

"What if he gets angry when Ichigo rejects him?" Rukia asked rhetorically and Ikkaku frowned.

"We can protect him…"

"Against the Yakuza!?"

Renji gave Ichigo's head a pat when he groaned and tried to dig himself deeper into the couch. "We'll think of something."

"But tomorrow…I'll have to go on a date with him!"

"It's just one date." Rukia said thoughtfully and tapped her chin. "Just get him to not like you, without being offending." She gave another hum. "If you act like yourself, it shouldn't be a problem."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Ichigo raised his head up enough to snarl.

Renji chuckled and began to pull the bobby pins out of Ichigo's hair. "No problem at all."

That was how Ichigo found himself at Rukia and Byakuya's apartment with a rather hyper Orihime holding up outfits for him to put on. She was the one he had borrowed the clothes from originally, but he had to use Rukia's bra because it was harder to make it look like he had enormous boobs.

"You're so cute, Ichigo-chan!" Orihime squealed and went off into one of her fantasies which probably involved Ichigo as a cross dresser.

"Er, right." Ichigo sighed for the hundredth time as Rukia held up a shirt to his face. "Please don't call me chan."

"Hm…I think black would be best for evening, especially with your hair…and this skirt…"

"Eh!?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "No skirt!"

"Don't be a baby. You'll have to shave your legs…but maybe then your hair will grow back thicker." She smirked at him. "It's so fine and soft as it is…"

"Shut up." He said grumpily.

"Go shave your legs and any other body hair that would show while Orihime and I finish picking out your clothes."

"Whatever." He went to do what she said because Rukia scared him sometimes…and she didn't mind punching him if he didn't.

It felt weird to have smooth legs. When they brushed against each other he almost jumped in surprise because he didn't realize that it was his legs that were touching each other.

He was forced to wear women's clothes yet again as he donned a knee length skirt that was loose and comfortable and the black shirt that Rukia decided on earlier that had slits over the arms. This time she spiked his hair and had a single chunk fall into his eyes. He almost had a heart attack when she came at him with an eye pencil to do his make up and she threatened to stab him if he moved.

His life flashed before his eyes several times before they were done. "There!" Rukia announced and stepped away to admire her handy work.

"Ah! I'm so jealous, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime gazed at him with gleaming eyes. "You're so pretty!"

"It's not like I want to be." Ichigo said with a frown, making Rukia punch him hard in the stomach. He staggered back with a gasp and glared accusingly and the brunette woman.

"Suck it up, bitch."

"Fuck you."

Ichigo was just happy that Byakuya wasn't there. He would probably give a condescending smirk and say how he always knew Ichigo was _that way. _Pompous bastard. Not that he would ever say that out loud near Rukia who had no qualms about kicking his ass.

"I'm a man, damn it!" Ichigo cursed and thumped his chest which was far less effective when he had a slight bust.

Orihime giggled and patted his arm. "Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, you look great."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Yes." Rukia glared at him and tugged Orihime close so she was resting her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. "Don't take your anger out on Orihime."

"Sorry, Inoue…" Ichigo mumbled and had the grace to look sheepish. "This whole thing just bugs me."

"It's fine, I understand."

He walked down the steps slightly unsteadily with his high heels, but managed to get used to them pretty quickly. There was still five minutes before Aizen was supposed to pick him up, but he didn't want to let the Yakuza see where Rukia and Byakuya lived.

Ichigo only had to wait one minute before a plain blue car with tinted windows pulled up and a man with blue hair got out of the front to open the back door for him. He could feel the man's eyes lingering on his legs and he had to fight the urge to kick him where it hurt.

Aizen Sousuke sat in the back seat wearing dark slacks and a button down shirt with a blazer over it. He had said to dress casual, but he seemed to dress up more than Ichigo did and they had a driver. Although from the way his eyes roamed over Ichigo's body, he didn't seem to mind in the least. But to his credit, his eyes stayed on the orange haired man's face and not his womanly body.

"You look nice this evening, Ichigo." The way he purred his name made Ichigo a little nervous.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama, you do as well."

"Please call me Sousuke."

"Sousuke-san." Ichigo still felt nervous about addressing such a dangerous man so informally, but since the brunet requested it he wasn't going to deny it.

"You have no reason to fear me." Aizen sounded a little amused as he studied Ichigo's some-what stiff posture and the way he had his body shifted away from the man defensively.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Ichigo forgot himself for a moment and scowled, then his eyes widened in shock as he remembered exactly who he was addressing. "I- I mean…"

Aizen laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that would make a woman's breath hitch but only made Ichigo slightly irritated. "I like that fire in you, it's so refreshing."

Ichigo wanted to scowl again but remembered the advice from Rukia to not offend the Yakuza man. "So, where are we going?"

"I hope you like curry."

"Yeah, it's good." Ichigo answered a little bit awkwardly. He had no idea how he was supposed to act on a date. He once tried to date Rukia but it was just plain weird and both of them decided that they were in no way attracted to each other. He had no dating experience other then that and especially not the female part of the dating role.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Aizen said with another chuckle and leaned back in the seat. The driver glanced into the rear view window and gave Ichigo a once over until Aizen glared at him in warning. "You haven't been on a lot of dates?"

Ichigo turned red slightly and looked away. A dangerous glint appeared behind Aizen's glasses but Ichigo was too busy looking out the window to notice.

"Here we are, Aizen-sama." The driver said and pulled up to a restaurant that was a little pricier then one Ichigo would have chosen.

"Thank you, Jeagerjaques, I'll call when we're ready to be picked up."

"Yes sir."

He drove off an Aizen offered his arm to Ichigo who shakily took it. It was strange to be so close in proximity to Aizen who he was unfamiliar with and clearly wanted him for something other than friendship.

Ichigo shifted slightly uncomfortably as the host beamed at them and led them to their seats. It was actually a nice place, dimly lit with candles, but not so dark that they couldn't easily make out each other's faces.

They were seated and a waiter came to take their beverage orders and left again. "I find it odd that a woman as beautiful as you hasn't been on many dates." Aizen mused as he gazed into Ichigo's eyes.

"It's not that I don't have any offers." This was true. Ichigo was asked out many times from both girls and guys. "I just find most people to be…boring."

Aizen smirked and rested his chin on his fist gracefully. "Well then I am even more honored to have you as my date tonight."

"Have you gentleman and lady decided?"

"I'll be having the ishiyaki curry." Aizen told the waiter, not even looking away from Ichigo.

"I'll have the dorai curry." Ichigo handed the waiter his menu and jolted a little when the waiter purposefully ran his hand over Ichigo's.

"Your food should be ready soon." The man gave a saucy smile to Ichigo and Aizen's eyes narrowed. The Yakuza made a mental note of the waiter's name tag to have him fired later.

"Don't look at him so cruelly." Aizen blinked and frowned at Ichigo who was scowling. "It's obvious what you were thinking. He doesn't know we are on a date."

"Then maybe I should make it clearer." Aizen got over his surprise at being addressed by Ichigo that way and rested his hand on Ichigo's and rubbed the orange man's knuckles with his thumb. "After all, we wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression."

"Er…" Ichigo turned red again and purposefully took a sip of his wine to pull his hand away and then set them out of reach.

Aizen didn't look in the least put out and instead rather amused. "I apologize, am I being too forward with you?"

"Yes, you are." Ichigo answered truthfully.

"There's that fire again." Aizen leaned forward and dragged a finger up his bare forearm, forcing Ichigo to suppress a shudder. Thankfully the man leaned back and allowed Ichigo his space.

"You are quite the mystery to me, Miss Zangetsu." He took a sip of wine and stared at Ichigo almost expressionlessly. "Do you go to school in Hachioji?"

"Yeah, at TMU." Ichigo was wary of giving too much information to this man, but he wasn't a very good liar and Aizen wouldn't find any information on Ichigo 'Zangetsu.'

"What are you studying?"

"I'm double majoring in education and English."

"Any particular reason why those two?" The man actually seemed interested and not just going through the motions.

"I would like to be a teacher someday, and it always looks better to have a second language on your resume."

"Do you like kids then? Is that why you want to be a teacher?"

"They're okay…I was more considering towards being a University professor then teaching young kids." He smiled and was a little surprised with how natural it felt. "What about you? Have you always been in your…profession?"

Aizen laughed and Ichigo noticed how much nicer it sounded then the chuckles he gave. "You could say I was born into it. Either way, it's what I was made for." Ichigo suppressed a shudder at the thought of what Aizen did that he was 'made for.'

Luckily their food came soon enough and their mouths were otherwise occupied with eating. Ichigo mused about the enigma that was Aizen Sousuke as he ate. It was obvious that he put on a persona to make himself appear more charming, but he wondered what the point was if most everyone knew who Aizen Sousuke was. Perhaps because they knew the name and not the face, but why try to do so with Ichigo who knew who he was? It made Ichigo rightfully wary that the man was trying to charm 'her' into bed, which was the last thing Ichigo wanted to do.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk in the park?"

"Oh! Um, I have classes tomorrow and I shouldn't be out too late…" Ichigo trailed off and tried not to seem like he wasn't completely rejecting the man.

"The park closes at nine; I'll have you home before ten." Aizen promised and leaned forward to stare into Ichigo's eyes. A tactic Ichigo was quickly learning was Aizen's main way of intimidation without trying to seem like he was purposefully doing it. "Has the night been displeasing?"

"No, of course not." Ichigo was quick to reassure the dangerous man and mentally kicked himself. "A quick walk would be fine."

The brunette leaned back with a smirk, obviously pleased that he had gotten his way yet again. Aizen paid for their meal and sent a meaningful look at their waiter before draping his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo wanted to elbow the man for the show of possessiveness but managed to hold himself within check.

Aizen called his driver and told him to pick them up at the south entrance of the park and held out his arm for Ichigo once again. Ichigo took it but purposefully kept his distance from the other man so that they were barely touching.

"You look just as beautiful in the moonlight." Aizen murmured as they walked through the park and past other couples who were holding hands and looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"Thank you." Ichigo didn't look at Aizen as he responded quietly.

"There's no need for you to be so shy." Aizen said, pausing underneath a tree where they were isolate with nobody else passing by. "You are a very confusing woman with this shy, yet hot tempered attitude."

"I'm not hot tempered!" Ichigo snapped and then turned red when he realized he had proven the smirking man right.

"Don't worry, I like it." Aizen stepped closer and moved his hand to cup Ichigo's chin. Ichigo froze in confusion. "It makes you even more interesting." He bent his head down and soft, dry lips brushed against Ichigo's. Ichigo inhaled sharply and turned his head away so Aizen's lips brushed against the corner of his mouth and his cheek instead. "Am I moving too fast?"

Ichigo nodded and gritted his teeth to fight the urge to punch the arrogant man. Was this how all women were treated on dates?

"Yet again, I apologize. I just couldn't help myself with those tempting lips begging me to kiss them."

"Next time, ask first." Ichigo said slightly tersely and winced at the implication that they would be doing this 'date' thing again. Aizen also seemed to pick up on the implication because he looked rather smug.

"I'll remember to do so." He pulled away and they walked in quiet that wasn't really awkward until they got to the south entrance. The blue haired man opened the door and noticed Ichigo's red cheeks with obvious interest, only to be dissuaded by cold eyes directed at him from Aizen.

They parted at Rukia's apartment complex and Aizen pulled him close, but didn't try to kiss him again. "I would love to take you out again next Friday, if you aren't busy."

Damn it, the man still wanted to date him.

"I can't on Friday…" Aizen eyes flashed darker and Ichigo fought not to wince as the hands on his arms tightened. "But I'm free for the rest of the weekend as long as it's not an all-day event." The hands relaxed again and Ichigo mentally sighed in relief.

"There is a play that I was planning to go see, if you are interested."

"That sounds nice." Ichigo lied, hoping that it didn't sound as feeble to Aizen as it did to him.

"I don't know the time yet, so if you give me your number I will call you with the details."

Couldn't the man just have asked for his number without being sneaky about it? Ichigo wondered if Aizen could find out who he really was with the information…but it was just a pre-paid cell phone and didn't have anything that Aizen could trace him with, so he took the risk.

"Sure." Aizen pulled out his own cell phone and entered Ichigo's name and waited for the number.

"It's 555-3878-2105."

"I'll call you when I know what time it's at." Aizen said and lifted Ichigo's hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. "Good night, Ichigo."

"Good night, Sousuke-san and thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure."

He got in the car and drove away, allowing Ichigo to finally sigh in relief. Shit, now he had another date with the man! He was so fucked.

**LINE**

**I'm continuing to do research for this story, but if anyone has any corrections, please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some readers who follow my other stories may have noticed that the chapters are longer. I intend to keep them this way because it makes the story flow a lot better and I plan to put a lot more detail in Cherry Lips then I usually put into my stories. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you darling! And quit giving me plot bunnies, damn it.**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 3

Classes were very stressful for Ichigo that week, which was understandable. He tried to concentrate on his studies but his mind kept going back to Aizen and their next date. His friends were worried about him and Renji had started talking about ways of 'dealing' with Aizen that kind of freaked him out.

"Kuchiki-san would agree with me! That man needs to be taken out before he hurts you!!!"

"Stop being ridiculous, Renji." Ichigo grumbled and slumped over the table where he was trying to do his homework. "I'm sure that the bastard will not ask me on another date after this one, especially when he knows I'm not going to put out. And Byakuya wouldn't help you anyway."

"Byakuya is as protective of you as Rukia is, you know that. And besides, what if he tries to make you!?" Renji slammed his fists on the table and his face turned red in a way that would look comical if it wasn't for the seriousness of their discussion.

"He's had plenty of opportunities to do so and he hasn't."

"But still!"

"Renji, I appreciate your concern, but none of this is helping me."

"Sorry, sorry." Renji mumbled and draped his torso against Ichigo's back. "Hopefully this date will be the last one."

"Tch." Ichigo shrugged Renji off and stood, stretching his hands above his head and going to the kitchen to make some tea. "Of course it will be…what would a guy like Aizen see in me anyway?"

"Yeah, what would he…" Renji mumbled to himself and stared after Ichigo who wasn't listening. He stepped up behind Ichigo who was filling the kettle with water. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and inhaled his hair.

"You're such a dork, Renji." Ichigo said and pushed the other boy away. Renji gave a feeble smile and stepped away.

"Takes one to know one."

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and his heart began to beat a little faster. He gulped and looked at the number which he didn't recognize. Aizen. Despite his anxiety he tried to answer it cheerfully. "Yo, Zangetsu speaking."

"Hello, Ichigo-kun, this is Sousuke."

Ichigo gulped again.

"Oh, hi Sousuke-san, I was wondering when you were going to call."

Aizen chuckled and Ichigo glared at Renji who was miming shooting somebody. "The play showing is _The Love Suicides at Amijima, _are you still available to go?"

No! "Yeah, sure. What time is it at?"

"Seven, but I'll pick you up at five for dinner. Dress formally, but there is no need for a kimono."

"Alright, that sounds great." There was a slight silence and Ichigo hurried to fill it. "Well I'll see you then-"

"Are you busy?" Aizen asked, sounding far too amused.

"Er, no, not really…"

"How has school been?"

Was Aizen making…small talk?

"It was okay I guess…"

"You guess?"

Damn it, the bastard knew that this was uncomfortable for Ichigo.

"Finals aren't for a couple of months so the workload isn't too bad."

"Hm."

"How has _your _work been?" Ichigo shot back and scowled when Aizen laughed.

"It's fine, although my mind has been a little preoccupied with a certain berry."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo muttered and Renji elbowed him lightly, shaking his head frantically.

"Oh?" Thankfully Aizen seemed more amused then angry. "Would you rather I called you Ichigo-chan?"

"Just Ichigo is fine." His face heated up slightly and he turned away from Renji so the red head wouldn't see his reaction. "But I really need to go over this class work so…"

"I understand…I'll call you later."

"Later, Sousuke-san."

"Just Sousuke is fine."

Ichigo bit his lip to keep from snapping at the man who turned his own words against him and wondered why Aizen got to him so much.

"Night."

"Sweet dreams, Ichigo."

With that, the Yakuza hung up. Ichigo's eye twitched as he fought not to break the device that had aided Aizen in contacting him.

"Er…there's still a chance he really doesn't like you. Maybe he's just being charming so that he can-"

"Fuck me?"

Renji winced and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's just a date, right? And girls don't always put out so quickly…so he can't expect you to do anything like THAT."

"When has that ever stopped a guy from trying to get some?" Ichigo asked with a sigh and took a sip of his scolding hot tea, wincing slightly. "And what am I going to wear!?"

Renji eyed Ichigo and smirked. "You're sounding more and more like a woman every day."

The red head suffered mild burns from where Ichigo dumped his tea over him.

Orihime unfortunately didn't have any sort of clothing that would be appropriate for the fancy date, so Ichigo had to turn to a different source. Someone whom he NEVER wanted to ask a favor from…

Ishida Uryuu. The freak had some sort of fetish for women's clothing and Ichigo knew that he would jump at the chance to clothe Ichigo.

…

"You _will _wear the corset." Ishida said and frowned at Ichigo. The orange haired man knew that it would turn out like this and he was one under garment away from screaming.

"No, I _won't."_

"You may have a petite body, but with this dress, curves are a _must!"_ Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose as he continued to glare heatedly. "A corset will give you those curves!"

"Just pick a different dress!"

"No!" Ishida glanced meaningfully at their friend Chad who stepped behind Ichigo. "Very well, then we shall have to use brute force. For your own good."

Ichigo yelped as his wrists were encircled by large, dark hands and his shirt was unceremoniously pulled over his head. "This isn't necessary you guys!"

"I disagree, Kurosaki." A gleam appeared in Ishida's eyes as Ichigo's pants were tugged off (to reveal his lion-print boxers) and held up the black lacy corset. "Hold him still, Sado."

"Hm." Chad grunted in agreement and held Ichigo's hands above his head so he was stretched to accommodate Ishida.

"Hold still, Kurosaki, this won't hurt a bit."

Chad turned Ichigo around so that the slim man was facing him and Ishida took the opportunity to wrap the corset around him. Ichigo gasped for breath as the sadist yanked on the string and it tightened uncomfortably around his middle. "Ouch!"

"Don't be a baby Kurosaki." Another sharp tug.

"Let me go, Sado!" Ichigo yelled and tried to squirm away from the tall man.

"This is something that needs to be done." Chad said calmly, but Ichigo could see the small amusement in his eyes.

"I'll agree to the dress, just not the corset!"

"Almost…done!" Ishida tied the lacing and stepped back to admire his work. "Very nice. Now change into the dress and I'll make sure it fits correctly. And wear the underwear!" Ishida delicately handed the dress to Ichigo who grumbled and changed into it.

"Very nice, Kurosaki." Ishida commented and pushed his glasses up his nose as he admired Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled and tugged on the dress which seemed far too short to him. The dark purple flattered his skin tone and his hair while not seeming as 'bland' as black. It wasn't a v-neck so there wasn't any problems with disguising his lack of bust and it had slightly off the shoulder sleeves to hide the higher neck line.

"It's too tight." Ichigo said in irritation and tugged at the clingy fabric again.

"No it's not. As long as you don't get –ahem- _excited, _then you should be fine."

"That's not going to be a problem." Ichigo muttered and looked at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that to make sure that nothing manly showed. "Thanks again for this Ishida."

"That's Ishida-kun to you." Ishida glared slightly and smoothed the wrinkles free from where Ichigo had messed it up. "It looks like only small adjustments need to be made because you don't really have chest…" Ishida trailed off and began to talk quietly to himself as he fussed with the dress. "I'll have it ready by tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ichigo said again and began to strip the dress above his head, frowning when Ishida gave an indignant squawk.

"Change in the other room!"

"We're all guys." Ichigo said and frowned.

Ishida blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Hmph. That is something easy to ignore."

"Shut up!" Ichigo threw the dress at him and turned around, bracing his hands on the wall. "Now get me out of this stupid thing."

…

Like before, the night of the date came far too soon for Ichigo. He went over to Rukia's to change (the petite girl enjoyed tightening his corset a little too much) and Orihime did his hair.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said, frowning at him for some reason as she tugged at his ear lobe. "Your ears aren't pierced."

"So..?"

"With this kind of dress and formal wear, you have to wear earrings!"

She rushed into the next room and Ichigo was left staring after her with a rather foreboding feeling. He was right to feel so, because she came back with an ice cube and a needle.

"No way!!!"

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, I think that it's a good idea…" Orihime blushed and looked to the side.

"You aren't scared, are you Ichigo?" Rukia smirked, knowing that her question would burn Ichigo's pride.

"Fuck no!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Ichigo said nothing and looked from the needle to Rukia's face. "Fine."

"Good! This will barely even hurt."

It did hurt. It made his whole ear burn and Rukia- the bitch- didn't even give him a second to recover before she did the other ear. "There!" She said proudly as she pushed the hoop earrings into the holes and absent-mindedly wiped away the small beads of blood. "Give it a few minutes and you won't even notice."

She wasn't just a bitch, she was a _lying _bitch. At least the redness went away before Aizen came to pick him up.

"You look even more beautiful than usual, if that is possible." Aizen said charmingly and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Even the driver, Jeagerjaques, seemed to be looking at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Sousuke-san." Ichigo murmured and slid into the back seat of the car, cursing that his dress slid up to reveal a few more inches of his thigh. And the bastard Aizen just happened to notice, without bothering to hide the appreciation in his eye.

"Your skin looks so soft." Aizen reached out and caressed his knee slightly, making Ichigo shiver as a tingle went down his spine and shift away casually.

"Sousuke-san…" Ichigo turned red and looked away from the brown eyes that were staring at him without blinking. Ichigo bit his lower lip at the uncomfortable situation and searched his mind for a suitable distraction. "Where are we going to be eating?"

"There's a small Italian restaurant near the theater that shouldn't be crowded. We have reservations for 5:30."

Italian food actually sounded kind of good. Ichigo mentally hit himself for thinking anything about this 'date' to be good, but none the less he couldn't help looking forward to the meal. Maybe if he pretended that Aizen was just a friend he would be able to enjoy himself.

Ichigo ordered the Pollo Marsala and once again tried to ignore the way Aizen casually brushed against his hand. Although Ichigo thought of Aizen as a cold person, his hand was surprisingly warm and not at all clammy. But that didn't mean he liked the way Aizen traced patterns on the back of his hand or brushed his thumb over Ichigo's knuckles.

Dinner was good, as Ichigo knew it would be, and the conversation was reasonably pleasant despite Aizen being slightly touchy-feely. Aizen's intelligence shined through, but not in a way that it seemed like he was insulting Ichigo's own intelligence.

The play turned out to be a nice experience as well. Perhaps because it reminded Ichigo a little of Romeo and Juliet, or maybe because he never really indulged in things like that so it made it even more enjoyable.

"I had a nice time tonight." Ichigo told Aizen as they drove back to Rukia's apartment.

"I'm glad that you were here to enjoy it with me." Aizen casually laid his arm over Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him a little closer. Ichigo froze as fingers caressed his bare arm.

"Umm…"

"There's no need to be nervous." Aizen whispered into Ichigo's ear, sending a warm tickle down his neck that made Ichigo tense. The car stopped in front of the apartments and Grimmjow got out of the car, but didn't open the door for them, leaving the two alone.

"I-I should go." Ichigo stammered and reached for the handle but Aizen braced his hand against the window and scooted closer so he was towering over the younger man.

"There's no need to hurry." Aizen's brown eyes gazed into Ichigo's and he reached his hand up to cup Ichigo's chin. "Just relax."

"Wait-"

Soft lips covered Ichigo's and he jerked back a little in shock. Aizen was kissing him. What should he do!?

Ichigo inhaled sharply as Aizen's large, broad body pressed over him and his head was tilted to deepen the kiss.

"Ngh…"

Kissing a man wasn't all that different from kissing a woman, except this way he was completely dominated and not able to control the kiss. Ichigo tried to pull his head away, but Aizen just followed and even began to push the hand that was resting on his knee up his thigh.

Ichigo recoiled violently and gasped for breath. He could feel Aizen smirking against his neck, but the hand pulled away and Aizen gave him some space.

As Ichigo caught his breath and tried to think of a safe way out of this situation, Aizen smoothed out his slightly ruffled hair and adjusted his pants. "Still too fast?" Aizen asked and Ichigo shot him a slightly dirty look that made the man chuckle. "Come with me to the Hachioji Matsuri." It wasn't a question.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment and Aizen began to lean in again for another kiss. "Alright!" He didn't quite shout it, but he did say it rather aggressively. "I have to go now…"

"Yes, of course. I'll call you."

Ichigo nodded a little feebly and exited the car on wobbly legs, ignoring Jeagerjaques' raised eyebrow at his appearance. As he walked up the steps to Rukia's apartment, he realized two things. One, Aizen knew he didn't want to date the man and manipulated Ichigo into accepting another date to stop his advances.

And two- he was hard.

He was lucky that neither Aizen nor his driver had noticed in the dark that his dress was bulging and messed up slightly, but either of them could have attributed that to the molestation that was just delivered on his person. But the fact that he _was _hard was more of a cause for concern for Ichigo. Granted he was young and male so it took barely any stimulation to get him this way, but he was barely even touched or kissed.

Ichigo really didn't want to be attracted to the smooth, handsome Yakuza man. For one, he was male. Another…he was Yakuza. And charming. Which was even more dangerous then a Yakuza who was the epitome of all things delinquent. He didn't want to entertain thoughts of attraction to Aizen, but that didn't mean he denied that Aizen was attractive.

Somehow, he ended up with another date with the man who he didn't want to be dating and he was hiding a rather important secret from. One that could get him killed if he wasn't careful.

He was so screwed.

**LINE**

**Here is a general timeline for readers who want to know. From what I've read about Japanese colleges, there are two semesters each year for a term: From April to September, and from September to March. The start of this story took place at the end of July, and on August first is the Hachioji Matsuri (festival).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to update yesterday, but it was my birthday so I didn't think anybody would mind waiting an extra day. **

**Just so everyone knows, I'm not making up the events for the Hachioji Matsuri festival because I wanted it to be as authentic as possible.**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 4

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo's other friends were beginning to get a bit anxious. Ichigo was more than just a bit anxious, he was irritated, pissed, agitated and a teensy bit scared. Not that he would admit to it.

Aizen called him to talk about their plans to go to the Hachioji Matsuri festival, which it turned out, was going to be a three day date for them. Aizen wanted them to see all of the events together and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ichigo wanted to go in just pants and a t-shirt, but his friends thought that it wouldn't be feminine enough so he was forced to wear a skirt and a long-sleeved top. Aizen picked him up in front of Rukia's apartment yet again, but this time they both walked to the festival which was close by.

Ichigo tried to ignore the arm that was laid comfortably around his back while they watched the Taiko drum beating. Aizen seemed to only half heartedly pay attention and instead stood behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him while resting his head on top of Ichigo's. Ichigo tried to ignore their position, but it was hard when Aizen kept running his hands up and down Ichigo's sleeved arms and pressed against his back.

After that, Aizen took his hand and led him to the ice sculpture exhibit. Ichigo knew how…couple like they seemed and could feel himself turning red as Aizen entwined their hands and pulled him closer. Ichigo tried to keep his mind on the beautiful and elaborate sculpture of dragons and lions and other mythological creatures. The exhibit ended at six, and then Ichigo was left to the mercy of Aizen who took him out to dinner.

It was just a simple family diner this time, and the couple running it seemed to know Aizen rather well. The motherly woman even pinched his cheek and cooed over how cute of a couple they were before leaving them to their own devices. The atmosphere was cozy and comfortable and Ichigo finally found himself relaxing a little as he sipped his sake and waited for the food to come.

"I find myself curious, Ichigo." Aizen murmured as he studied the orange haired 'woman.'

"About what Sousuke-san?"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Sousuke?" Ichigo turned red but didn't say anything. "But to answer your question, I am curious as to why you agreed to go out with me in the first place."

"Eh!?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the chosen topic of conversation and found himself floundering for an explanation.

"You knew who I was, yet you agreed to go out with me despite not being interested, correct?"

Ichigo sheepishly nodded.

"I knew so at the time, but I wanted to be selfish and take you out anyways despite your discomfort."

Ichigo swallowed a little harshly and felt his Adam's apple bob underneath the small scarf he had around his neck.

"But then you continued to agree to dates, so I wasn't going to complain. Yet you are still a little uncomfortable around me." Aizen reached out and took Ichigo's hand, caressing his wrist and staring into his eyes.

Ichigo realized then that he probably could have turned down Aizen and gotten away with it unscathed in the beginning. But not now. Not when Aizen seemed to actually like him and believe that Ichigo held the same interest, whether through arrogance that nobody could dislike him, or simply assuming that these dates meant Ichigo felt something.

"Yet you shy away from my touch so often…" Aizen trailed off as he moved closer to Ichigo and pressed a very light kiss to his lips before pulling away immediately. Ichigo turned even redder and fought the urge to reach up and touch where he was just kissed.

He mentally winced once he realized that Aizen was waiting for him to respond. "I've just never really been in a relationship before." Not really a lie, which made it easier to say. "I'm not used to such advances…"

Aizen seemed satisfied with this answer and leaned back a little in his chair. "I thought someone as beautiful as you would be more experienced, but I must admit that I am happy to hear that."

"Er, right."

"I would've thought that your parents would arrange for marriage interviews though." Aizen commented. His eyes still firmly fixed on Ichigo's face.

"Well my father thinks that I should be able to choose my own husband, and it's not like he has a large business which needs to carry on the family name."

"Ah, well that explains why I wasn't able to find anything on the Zangetsu family."

Ichigo went cold as he realized that Aizen had in fact tried to find more information on him. "Yeah…We're not really well known."

"And your mother also feels like you should find your own husband?"

Ichigo winced and looked out the window to avoid Aizen's gaze. "My mother passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Aizen looked slightly surprised at the information which was an unusual expression for his face. Ichigo felt slightly more endeared to him to know that Aizen was actually sorry.

"It was many years ago."

"I suppose that explains why you aren't as feminine as some women; you had no mother to be a role model."

Ichigo scowled slightly and wondered why he felt irritated by the proclamation when he wasn't a woman and therefore shouldn't want to be more feminine. Aizen picked up on his ire and laughed. "I don't mean that in a bad way, of course."

"Right…" Ichigo huffed and was very glad when the arrival of food broke their conversation. He pause mid bite when he felt Aizen nudge his foot against Ichigo's leg and nearly choked. Was the man trying to…play footsy with him?

Ichigo shifted his leg away but Aizen followed. His foot went up and up and "Ah!"

He luckily managed to shift away just in time so the Yakuza wouldn't feel something that most definitely wasn't on females, but he also let out a rather embarrassing squeak which made other diners' heads turn. Aizen smirked and Ichigo's temper flared. His own foot 'accidentally' shot out and he kicked Aizen in the shin. Aizen only winced slightly but his smirk vanished as he eyed Ichigo with interest.

"That's what I like about you, Ichigo-chan." Aizen mused and studied the 'woman' across from him with a smile. "You're not the type to go down without retaliation."

"Hmph." Ichigo ignored him for the rest of the meal. Aizen looked slightly put out, but that didn't stop him from taking Ichigo's arm at the end of the meal and walking him home, or rather, to Rukia's apartment.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked and turned Ichigo to face him, moving his hands down to Ichigo's lower back.

Ichigo frowned but didn't push the other man away as he bent down and lightly brushed his lips over Ichigo's. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around 3 for an early dinner before the Minyonagashi parade and the Mikoshi parade."

Ichigo nodded and Aizen kissed him lightly once more before walking away to get picked up by Jeagerjaques. He wasn't particularly excited for the folk dancing parade (Minyonagashi) or the parade with floats and portable shrines (Mikoshi), but it was something that he might have gone with his father and sisters' if they were in Hachioji.

But he didn't really want to go with Aizen. He hated how he was forced to date the Yakuza, he hated the charming persona said Yakuza put on for the world, and he hated that he kind of liked the manipulative bastard. And if this was what liking someone felt like, he never wanted to do it again.

Ichigo went anyways, despite his reservation, and he could almost say that he had a good time if it wasn't for the end of the date. Aizen was escorting him home after the Mikoshi ended at nine, when he decided that a heavy make out session was a great thing to do in the park at night.

"Mph!" Ichigo gave a surprised grunt as Aizen tugged him closer and sealed his mouth over Ichigo's.

It started out (somewhat) innocently enough, but Aizen's sly hands slid down his back and grabbed his ass, making Ichigo jump and hit Aizen hard in the stomach. "Asshole!"

It was one of the few times that Aizen looked genuinely surprised and startled. "Ichigo…"

The orange haired man didn't give him a chance to talk as he stormed away and left Aizen in the park. "Bastard…" He muttered to himself as he walked home, sending people scattering. He didn't even bother going back to Rukia's to change, he just wanted to fall asleep on his bed and hope that Aizen wouldn't call him.

His stomach twisted painfully at the thought of what he did. If he pissed Aizen off too much…he didn't even want to think of the consequences. Not to mention, he just realized that he actually liked the asshole. If Aizen knew that he was a man he probably would have let the man grope him in the middle of the park.

Ichigo trudged up the steps to his apartment and felt slightly better at the familiar sight of Renji pigging out at the table.

"Aren't you back early?" Renji asked around a mouthful of food, sending crumbs everywhere. Ichigo smiled a little and hit him on his head.

"At least swallow before speaking you idiot."

Renji rolled his eyes but did so. "Why are you back early?"

"He groped me."

Renji winced. "But he didn't find out, did he?"

"No, but…" Ichigo trailed off but Renji seemed to get the message and threw an arm around Ichigo and nuzzled his hair.

"Just give the word and he'll never bother you again."

"Get serious." Ichigo elbowed Renji off of him and went to the next room to take a shower, never noticing the brown eyes watching both of them from the balcony.

Aizen Sousuke easily slipped back down the fire escape and landed lightly on the ground. So the other apartment wasn't where Ichigo lived. She lived with another male.

Sousuke felt anger and betrayal clench his chest and had to fight to regain control of his emotions. His pretty Ichigo had a boyfriend. That would explain why she was so nervous around him and hesitant to date in the first place. She might have been afraid to reject him because he was Yakuza, but that didn't lesson the odd sensation coiling in his gut.

Ichigo Zangetsu was his, and some redhead trash wasn't going to stop him from getting her.

…

Ichigo did indeed get a call from Aizen who apologized for his behavior and asked if Ichigo was still willing to go to the festival. Ichigo reluctantly agreed and headed over to Rukia's house yet again to get ready for another date. He was surprised that Byakuya hadn't yet complained about him being over there all the time, or even quirked an eyebrow at Ichigo dressed in women's clothes. Of course there was always the possibility that he didn't care enough to make a comment.

When Aizen showed up, he was acting a little strange. Instead of the usual driver, Aizen himself was driving and he seemed a little distant.

"Is something wrong Sousuke?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows and hoping that the man wasn't angry at him for the scene yesterday.

Aizen said nothing in reply to the comment and instead kept his eyes on the road with a slight frown on his face.

"Sousuke…where are we going?" Ichigo asked a little bit nervously, noticing for the first time that they were no where near where the festival was supposed to partake.

Aizen once again said nothing and Ichigo was beginning to get even more nervous.

"Stop the car, I want to get out."

They were going 80 kilometers per hour even though it was a 40 zone and it was most definitely not an expressway.

"Sousuke…"

"Who's the redhead?"

Ichigo's frown became even more pronounced. "What?"

"The redhead in your _real _apartment. Who is he? Your boyfriend?"

Ichigo could feel the waves of killing intent coming off Aizen and realized that Aizen had in fact followed him home and saw Renji…automatically assuming that Renji was his boyfriend but not finding out the real truth.

"It's not like that Sousuke!" Ichigo protested and braced his feet on the floorboards as they came screeching to a stop in what Ichigo realized was a love hotel. "What are we doing here?"

"Don't even try to escape, I own this hotel." Aizen grabbed Ichigo and forcibly dragged him out of the car and threw him over his shoulder.

"Stop, you asshole!" Ichigo screeched and pounded his fists against Aizen's back, who grunted but didn't stop him from going into the hotel and ignoring the odd looks they were going.

"Aizen-sama." The hotel workers bowed to Aizen and completely ignored his live, screaming cargo that was hell bent on being put down.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!"

At this point Ichigo didn't care about pissing of a Yakuza lord who could easily kill him. He wanted away from the man who seemed to be intent on getting Ichigo to a room in a love hotel, which meant sex. Sex which he didn't want.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!!!" Ichigo screamed as he was carried into the penthouse suite and then thrown on the large, over the top bed.

He tried to get up to scramble away but Aizen caught him and threw him back down. "Ichigo…why don't you like me?" Aizen asked seriously but kissed him before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Ngh…" Ichigo squirmed and tried to get away but Aizen grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed with one hand.

"Like me, like I like you." Aizen commanded and took Ichigo's earlobe into his mouth and sucked slightly.

"Stop it!" Ichigo gasped out and then jerked as Aizen undid his pants and moved his hand down his pants. "STOP!!!"

But it was too late. Aizen froze as he felt something that was decidedly not female, giving Ichigo the chance to yank away and run toward the door, fixing his pants and he made a break for it. Nobody followed and nobody stopped him.

He got about six blocks away before he collapsed in an alley and drew his knees to his chest, sobbing as he wondered how everything could go wrong over something that was so stupid in the first place. Why did he have to like Aizen Sousuke? And why did Sousuke have to find out that he was a guy, not a woman as he thought?

…

In the hotel where Ichigo had left him, Aizen was sitting on the bed he had planned to make love to Ichigo Zangetsu in, drunk out of his mind and asking himself the same questions. Beautiful Ichigo Zangetsu (if that was her- _his _real name) was a male. A magnificent, beautiful male with brown eyes that flashed with emotion and looked so nice with his orange hair…

Sousuke shook his head a little to dispel the thoughts. Of all the women that he could have finally felt something for, why did it have to be a man?

**LINE**

**So now Sousuke knows. And he found out in such a bad way! I know a lot of readers thought that Sousuke already knew about Ichigo, but I thought that was too predictable and not nearly as dramatic. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by the wonderful WarriorNun who so patiently fixes my mistakes =D**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 5

A week had passed since Ichigo last saw Aizen, and he was just starting to relax a little. No assassins or henchmen had come in the middle of the night to kill him, or even rough him up. No calls, text, or messages were sent. Ichigo wasn't disappointed. Really, he wasn't. Only a little. Kind of.

He liked Aizen…Sousuke, but it was hard to get over the 'he-will-kill-me-if-I-do-something-he-doesn't-like' hurdle.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the car pulling up behind him on the sidewalk until it was right next to him. The window rolled down and Ichigo swallowed audibly as Sousuke stared up at him from the driver's seat.

"Get in."

Ichigo tensed his muscles in preparation to run and Sousuke glared.

"If you make me come and get you I'll get angry."

Ichigo hesitated and made his decision. He walked over to the passenger's side and slid in, pointedly not looking at Sousuke who said nothing and simply put the car in gear once more and drove off. Heavy silence clouded the car as Ichigo tried to discern if when Sousuke said that he would 'get angry' if that meant that he wasn't angry at the moment.

"You look just as attractive dressed as a male, _Ichigo Kurosaki."_

Ichigo winced and still kept his eyes averted from Aizen. "I didn't mean to deceive you."

"No?" A sharp turn made Ichigo grip the side of the door despite his seat belt.

"I was just dressed like that to get a discount on some alcohol."

"I see."

Ichigo chanced a look at Sousuke's face and saw his blank expression. "I never meant to…" Ichigo trailed off as Sousuke glanced over and Ichigo finally noticed that he wasn't wearing glasses and _holy-fuck-he-looked-good-without-them! _

Ichigo swallowed again and his Adam's apple bobbed, making Sousuke glance at his throat and then away. "I thought your larynx was simply large for a female, which explained your deeper voice."

"Oh, er, well…" Ichigo winced and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to go on.

Sousuke gazed at Ichigo despite the fact he was driving and reached over to smooth a hand over Ichigo's hair before cupping his chin. "You really are beautiful."

Ichigo turned bright red and jerked his head away to glare out the window, making Sousuke chuckle and look at the road once more.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked grudgingly as they drove down a slightly deserted street.

"My house."

"Why?"

Sousuke ignored his question as they pull up to a large house. "I covet my solitude so there will be no-one to bother us."

Ichigo glanced at the foreboding house and wondered if that was supposed to be a good thing for him. Sousuke got out of the car and went around to Ichigo's side to open it for him. For a second Ichigo stayed in the car, staring out the window as he tried to figure out what to do; Sousuke leaned down and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me force you out of the car."

Ichigo got out of the car and Sousuke took his arm, gently but firmly leading him into the house. "What do you want with me?"

Sousuke glanced over at him. "For now, let's talk."

"Just talk?" Ichigo asked mistrustfully and allowed him to be guided into the kitchen where he hesitantly sat at the table.

"For now."

Ichigo scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sousuke put the kettle on the stove and walked over to Ichigo, towering over his seated form. "It means that for now we are just talking."

"Right." Ichigo decided not to press the issue as Aizen poured him a cup of tea and set it in front of him.

There was a minute of silence while Sousuke studied him, frowning slightly with his brow furrowing in a way that was even more obvious without his glasses.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"I don't need them. I only wear them when I want others to think I am friendly."

"So before, you wanted me to think you were friendly?"

"Yes."

"But not anymore?"

"I think we are past that, don't you?" Sousuke asked and sipped his tea.

"You don't care if I think you're friendly or not?"

"Do you care if I think you're female or not?"

Ichigo growled in irritation, already tired of the circle of questions. "Do you!?"

"I don't care if you're a man or a woman."

Ichigo eyed Sousuke warily. "Are you bisexual?"

"Not really, you are the only man I have ever been attracted to."

"Oh…" Ichigo really wished he knew what to say, but could only fumble for something that might be appropriate. "I'm sorry for deceiving you."

Sousuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. "If you hadn't, then I never would have been able to get to know you."

Ichigo turned red as the implications of what Sousuke was saying raced through his mind. "EH!?"

Sousuke smirked and stood smoothly, walking to Ichigo's side of the table as Ichigo gaped up at him. Sousuke rested one hand on the table and cupped Ichigo's jaw, tilting his chin up. "Ichigo…" He murmured and bent over him, pressing their lips together lightly and coaxing Ichigo to open his mouth.

"Mmm." Ichigo raised his arms and slid his fingers through Sousuke's silky brown hair. They parted and Ichigo panted as his body began to heat up under Sousuke's touch. "Sousuke…"

"Will you let me touch you now Ichigo?"

"Yes." Ichigo pulled Aizen back down and devoured his mouth. Sousuke was surprised for a second, then returned it and lifted Ichigo up so his legs wrapped around Sousuke's waist.

"Mmph!" Ichigo grunted as his back was slammed against the bedroom door and Aizen released one of his legs long enough to twist the handle. They both tumbled into the room with Aizen on top of Ichigo, missing the bed by several feet. Sousuke seemed unconcerned and continued to kiss Ichigo while sliding his hand up Ichigo's shirt.

"Ah!" Ichigo pulled his head away to gasp for breath as his nipples were pinched and then a warm tongue flicked over them to sooth the slight pain. "Fuck…Sousuke!"

Sousuke looked up into Ichigo's eyes and smirked. Deliberately slowly, he moved his mouth down Ichigo's stomach and sucked on the dip of his hip while his hands moved over the bulge in Ichigo's pants.

"You're rather attractive sprawled out like this, all flustered and hot."

Ichigo arched his back and gasped as Sousuke undid his pants and rubbed his hard on through his boxers. "Fuck, that's good." Ichigo said as Sousuke increased the pressure.

Sousuke's satisfied smirk widened and he moved off of Ichigo for a second to pull off his pants and boxers. Ichigo sighed with relief at the constriction being taken away and then frowned as he noticed that his bare skin was being rubbed harshly against the carpet. Sousuke noticed and grabbed Ichigo's arm, lifting him up off the floor and pushing him onto the bed.

He took a minute to admire the image of Ichigo naked except for his loose t-shirt and then pulled that above Ichigo's head as well. Ichigo's nipples were red and slightly raised from the attention earlier; Sousuke took the opportunity to dip his head down and suck on them once more.

"Sousuke, you bastard!" Ichigo moaned and gripped the back of Sousuke's shirt. Every time he attempted to undo a button Sousuke sucked a little harder and brushed against his leaking erection, therefore distracting him from his task.

Sousuke chuckled and pulled away to undo his shirt and let it slide of his body gracefully. Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in the firm, broad body with defined muscles. While he still had his nerve, Ichigo leaned up and licked one of Sousuke's dusky brown nipples. Sousuke inhaled sharply and let his hands fall to the bed on either side of Ichigo's body, allowing Ichigo to relax back slightly as he continued to nip and suck at Sousuke's nipple.

"Enough." Sousuke pushed Ichigo's head away gently and kissed him again. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Sousuke's bare shoulders and arched his body up into Sousuke's, wincing slightly as his sensitive penis came into contact with Sousuke's suit pants.

Sousuke pulled away and gazed down at Ichigo for a moment with a look in his eyes that Ichigo couldn't quite place.

"Is lotion good enough?" Sousuke asked as his hand began to move lower to pump Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, his mind dazed from the pleasure he was currently receiving.

"Is lotion good enough to fuck you with?" Sousuke said bluntly.

Ichigo turned red and began to splutter. "H-how should I know!?"

Sousuke blinked in surprise and then smiled a little. It wasn't something Ichigo has really seen before and it was a nice sight, although slightly sinister. "You haven't done this with a man before?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Hm." Sousuke pulled away and studied Ichigo for a second, making Ichigo frown and lean up so he was propped on his elbows.

"What!? Don't stop now!"

"Stopping is the furthest thing from my mind right now." Sousuke pulled away for a second and walked over to his desk where there was some hand cream. Ichigo unashamedly ran his eyes over Sousuke's fit body and felt a little disappointed that Sousuke's pants were still on, obstructing his view.

Ichigo leaned back against the pillow and spread his legs, sliding his hand down his body to pump his erection. Sousuke's step faltered as he took in the sight and his face heated up slightly in arousal.

"Wearing that kind of expression…"

He pounced.

"Eek!"

Sousuke unscrewed the lid of the cream with his teeth and spit it to the side as he held Ichigo down against the bed firmly with one hand. His dipped his hand into the jar and covered his fingers with the lotion before reaching in between Ichigo's legs and rubbing at his entrance.

Ichigo panted and inhaled sharply as a finger slid into him wetly. "Ah!!!" It felt weird. Uncomfortable and slightly sore, but not exactly unwelcome.

Sousuke added a second finger and Ichigo's hips twitched at the extra stretch. "Shit…" It wasn't really that painful, but when Sousuke began to spread them apart and rotate them around, Ichigo winced. "Ungh…"

He glanced at Ichigo's face and removed the fingers before standing up and undoing his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Ichigo's eyes moved downward and then widened. He audibly gulped and was tempted to close his legs and bar entry but Sousuke was already in between them and slicking himself up with the thick cream.

"Ichigo…" Sousuke murmured and leaned down to kiss Ichigo as he lined himself up to Ichigo's tight entrance.

"Mmh!" Ichigo whimpered slightly as he was pushed into and pulled away from Sousuke to try and catch his breath. "AH!"

"Does it hurt?" Sousuke asked him, his breath washing over Ichigo's ear and neck. Ichigo shivered and nodded. "Just try to stand it for a little bit longer." Sousuke grabbed Ichigo's hip and thrust in sharply, making Ichigo cry out and arch his back.

"F-fuck!" Ichigo dug his fingers into the pillow above his head and bit his lower lip. "A-asshole!"

"Hm, I apologize." It would have sounded more sincere to Ichigo if it wasn't for Aizen smirking at the same time. He pulled out slowly and jerked his hips forward just as quickly, forcing Ichigo's lower body to rise with the power of his thrusts.

"Slow down!" Ichigo demanded and groaned when Sousuke grabbed his legs and spread them wider apart.

"The angle is better this way, yes?"

Ichigo could no longer answer because every stroke was pressing against his prostate and making him incapable of speech. "S…sou…"

"Yes Ichigo?" Sousuke whispered into his hear and sly fingers moved to slide over his erection.

"U-un…" Ichigo threw his head back and tried to find his voice once more but Sousuke then decided to nibble on his neck and make small red marks. "Ah!" Ichigo panted for breath at the aching feeling of being stretched so wide and the electrifying pleasure. "Please!"

Sousuke looked amused at his pleads which only served to make Ichigo irritated and he wrapped his legs around Sousuke's waist, tightening around him. Sousuke grunted and braced his arm against the bed as he began to piston in and out of Ichigo.

"Fuck!" Ichigo ground his hips against Sousuke tightly as the pleasure began to build up inside of him. "I'm close!"

"Not yet." Aizen pinched the base of his cock and Ichigo almost cried in disappointment. "You have to come with me."

"Nooo!" Ichigo whined and tried to pump himself but Sousuke knocked his hand away and bent down to kiss him.

"Yeeessss." He said teasingly as they broke apart.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo cried out as Sousuke held him from his release and continued to pleasure him.

"Gh…" There was only a slight amount of strain in Sousuke's voice as he neared completion. His breath quickened and he finally lessoned the pressure around the base of Ichigo's cock so that he could come. "Ichigo…" He sighed into Ichigo's ear as he filled him with his come.

Ichigo jolted as he felt Sousuke's orgasm fill him and came as well, his constricting passage milking Sousuke of every last drop. His body trembled and he panted as he came down from his high and relaxed underneath Sousuke.

Sousuke nuzzled Ichigo's slightly damp hair and rolled off of him to grab his short and wiped both of them off. "Sousuke…"

Sousuke cut him off with a kiss and pulled away. "You're mine now."

"Yes."

**LINE**

**I know this sounds crazy…but there is still going to be plot and drama after this! A lot…not to mention more smut =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Heavily one-sided GrimmIchi**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- many thanks. **

Cherry Lips: Chapter 6

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had enough of watching his boss touch Ichigo's slim, lithe body with his filthy hands. The Yakuza didn't deserve such a beautiful girl such as Ichigo. As much as he wanted to snatch the girl away from his boss, he hadn't dared interrupt Aizen's conquest for fear of death.

Then he found out the girl wasn't a girl at all, but a very beautiful boy instead. The revelation startled Grimmjow, but that didn't change his desire for Ichigo Zangetsu, or rather, Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow wanted him either way and he just had to wait for the point where Aizen didn't care about Ichigo anymore and snatch him up.

…

Renji stared. Ikkaku stared. Chad stared. Rukia and Orihime had hearts in their eyes.

"That is SO romantic!" Orihime squealed and grabbed Ichigo into a tight hug.

"What's romantic about that!?" Renji said in disbelief and yanked Ichigo away from Orihime to look him in the eyes. "Tell me the bastard is blackmailing you or something! That he raped you!"

"Er, you would prefer that he raped me to me being willing?" Ichigo asked with a furrowed brow.

"YES!!!"

Rukia snorted and shoved Renji out of the way to gaze up at Ichigo with glistening eyes. "Ichigo…you must give me ALL the details!"

"Eh!? No way!" Ichigo turned bright red and looked away.

"Ichigo was limping when he came in here." Ikkaku noted with a smirk.

"Shut up, you bald bastard!" Ichigo yelled with an angry tick appearing on his forehead.

"Who are you calling bald, uke!?" Ikkaku screamed just as loud and leapt to his feet from where he was lounging on Ichigo's sofa.

"I'm not a uke!"

"The way you're walking gives away just how much you were taking it in the ass, uke!"

"What was that, baldy!?"

Chad pushed the two apart, leaving the two to fume silently.

"Ichigo…" Chad said calmly. "You are certain this is what you want?"

"Yes." Ichigo said back just as seriously. Renji cringed but Chad nodded his acceptance.

Renji held his peace for the rest of the afternoon, but as soon as all of their friends left he rounded on Ichigo. "What. Are. You. Thinking!?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Wait, don't answer that, clearly you AREN'T thinking."

Ichigo scowled at Renji and planted his hands on his hips. "It's none of your business who I want to date, Renji!"

"I'm your friend!"

"That doesn't give you the entitlement to run my life!"

"I just want what is best for you!"

"Sousuke is what's best for me!"

"Sousuke. SOUSUKE!" Renji screamed, his face turning as red as his hair. "That's who he is! Aizen Sousuke! Senior advisor for the Yakuza!!! Do you remember that little tidbit of information!?"

"Of course I do! But there's a side to him you don't know!"

They were inches away from each other now and screaming so loudly that the neighbors were sure to complain.

"I don't need to know him! I know his type! You don't care about him Ichigo; you are just being misled by his charm!"

"I do care about him! I love him!"

"No. You. DON'T!!!"

Renji grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and smashed their mouths together, making Ichigo's eyes widen and yank away. Renji look horrified and stumbled back a few steps.

"Fuck, Ichigo I didn't mean to…" He turned and ran out the door of their apartment, leaving Ichigo staring after him with a confused look on his face. He put his fingers to his lips and wiped his mouth to remove all traces of his friend's lips.

With shaking hands he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sousuke's number. It rang two times before he picked up. "Ichigo." Sousuke said instantly, making Ichigo smile.

"Hey, Sousuke…can we meet somewhere?"

"I'm in a meeting right now," Ichigo rolled his eyes at the thought of Sousuke answering his phone in the middle of a meeting, "but I'll send my driver to pick you up and we can go out afterward."

"Great."

There was a slight pause. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah."

There was another pause. "You told your friends?"

"Yeah." This last was said in almost a whisper.

Sousuke sighed. "I'll see you soon."

"Kay, bye."

"Good bye."

Ichigo hung up the phone and took a quick shower before dressing and going downstairs to meet the driver. Jeagerjaques looked a little distracted, but grinned at Ichigo and opened the door for him.

"Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo blinked at the address and frowned. "Just Ichigo is fine."

Jeagerjaques grin widened and he bowed. "Very well, _Ichigo."_

They was he said his named made Ichigo feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason, but he shrugged it off. The car started forward and the doors automatically locked.

"So, he had me pick you up instead of coming himself, huh?" Jeagerjaques asked.

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah, he was in a meeting."

"Right."

Ichigo frowned deeper. "What?"

"It's just that with Aizen-sama, you never know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo snapped in irritating, glaring at the driver in the mirror who just shrugged.

"You're not the first pretty thing he's lost interest in once he's fucked them."

"Oi! Who says he's lost interest!? And what makes you think we've had sex!?"

Jeagerjaques smirk. "Well I'm picking you up and not him, right? And my mistake, did you hurt your ankle to be walking so funny?"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snapped, denying in his head what Jeagerjaques was saying. His frown deepened as he realized that he had no idea where they were. "Where the fuck are we, Jeagerjaques!?"

Jeagerjaques smirked. "The name is Grimmjow. You should remember that when you are screaming my name."

"Like fuck!!!" Ichigo grabbed the door handle and tried to yank it open but couldn't because it was locked. Now Grimmjow was pulling into a deserted parking lot and turned off the car. He opened the driver's door and got out, going around to the side where Ichigo wasn't trying to escape. Ichigo lunged forward to the front seats to try and get out that way but Grimmjow had already opened the door and yanked him back.

"Bastard!" Ichigo screamed and tried to kick Grimmjow off of him, but the man caught his feet and yanked Ichigo toward him to he fell backwards and knocked his head against the window with a loud crack. "Ugh…" Ichigo groaned and clutched his head which was now throbbing like mad.

Grimmjow tossed his hat which had been knocked askew into the front seat and tore Ichigo's shirt in half. Ichigo made a move to push Grimmjow away, but his head throbbed painfully and his vision blurred at the sudden movement.

"Heh, heh, Ichigo, you certainly are beautiful." Grimmjow moved his mouth over Ichigo's stomach and began to undo his pants.

"No…" Ichigo mumbled in protest and winced as he was turned onto his stomach. Grimmjow dug his nails into Ichigo's sides and dragged them down as he pulled Ichigo's pants down to bare his ass. "Stop…"

"I'm not going to do that, Berry."

Grimmjow braced one hand against Ichigo's back and undid his pants to free his erection. "This is going to feel great." Grimmjow smirked and rubbed the head of his erection against Ichigo's crack and found his tight hole. He gripped Ichigo's hips and got ready to thrust forward when another car came tearing into the parking lot.

"FUCK!" Grimmjow cursed and hastily buttoned his pants and got out of the car. "Stark, you bastard, what are you doing here!?"

A brunette man with wavy hair got out of the car and raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow. "I could ask the same thing. Aizen-sama wanted to know what was taking so long so he checked the tracking device he had on the car. He was very surprised to find you nowhere near where you should be." Stark glanced around Grimmjow and into the car and frowned when he saw Ichigo's sprawled form. "What do you think you are doing, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow froze for a second then turned and ran away from Stark. The man sighed and scratched his head. "It's too troublesome to chase him, we'll get him later." He made his way to the care and frowned as he saw the state Ichigo was in. "Aizen-sama is not going to be happy."

Stark tried hard not to think of Ichigo's body as he pulled up his pants, but his eyes lingered slightly over the creamy skin before he tore them away. It would not be wise to fall into the same infatuation that Grimmjow had.

Stark lifted Ichigo into his arms and carried him to the car he had driven here. Ichigo looked a little dazed and didn't push Stark away as the brunette parted Ichigo's ripped shirt and dragged his hand over the scratches Grimmjow had inflicted. Ichigo hissed and shifted away, making Stark frown and stop his movement.

He turned Ichigo's head slightly to the side and parted Ichigo's eyelids to see that the boy was in fact awake and was just a little banged up. Ichigo batted Stark's hand away and scowled at him. "Who the fuck are you?" He grumbled and tried to sit up but Stark pushed him back down.

"Stark. Aizen-sama sent me." Stark frowned again and felt the back of Ichigo's head, making Ichigo flinch. "Hm. Slight head injury…" He shifted slightly and pulled out his cell phone while still not letting Ichigo go. "Aizen-sama, I found him." There was a pause where Stark listened to what Aizen said. "He's fine other then a bump on his head. Would you rather I brought him to you or to a hospital so he can get checked?" Another pause. "Very well."

He hung up and glanced at Ichigo whose brown eyes were staring up at him in confusion. Stark winced and rubbed the back of his head before pulling away from Ichigo's temping warmth. "Aizen sama will meet us at the hospital."

"Sousuke?"

Stark frowned again and stepped out of the car, closing the door and getting into the driver's seat. "He's worried about you."

"Even though I am just one of many, right?" Ichigo said bitterly and clutched his aching head.

"One of many?" Stark asked as they began to drive.

Ichigo groaned at the motion but answered Stark anyway. "Yeah, Grimmjow said that I'm just another 'pretty thing' that Sousuke will discard."

"I won't deny that you're a 'pretty thing'," Stark glanced at Ichigo in the rear view mirror. "But I doubt that Aizen-sama has ever cared for another person like he cares for you."

Ichigo snorted in disbelief and closed his eyes. "Right."

"Believe what you want, but if you were anyone else, Aizen-sama wouldn't have bothered to send me." That was the last Stark said on the subject and it gave Ichigo a lot to think about on the way to the hospital.

A doctor saw them immediately, courtesy of Aizen Sousuke's influence, and did a thorough examination (under Stark's watchful eye). Sousuke didn't even bother to knock on the door before barging in. He looked as put together as always, but Ichigo picked up on the tenseness surrounding his eyes and mouth as he looked Ichigo over. Ichigo has his ripped shirt off for the exam and he knew every bruise and scratch stood out on his white skin. Sousuke passed over the love marks that he himself had given Ichigo and frowned at the scratches on his hips.

The doctor frowned at Sousuke for bursting in, but wasn't brave enough to say anything as the Yakuza strode in and pulled Ichigo into a hug.

"You are okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sousuke glanced at the doctor who cleared his throat in embarrassment. "He has a slight concussion so make sure to wake him up every hour, but other then that he is perfectly healthy."

Sousuke nodded and pulled away from Ichigo to take off his jacket and put it around Ichigo. "Thank you, doctor."

Ichigo didn't protest as he was led out of the building and to the car where Sousuke ushered him into the front seat and then got in himself. "See that the other car as well as Jeagerjaques is taken care of." Ichigo was too out of it at the moment to pay attention to what Sousuke was saying, but he would remember the phrase later.

Stark nodded and Sousuke rolled up the window again before driving away. "Would you like to go back to your apartment or stay with me?"

Ichigo frowned as he thought about Renji and shook his head. "I want to go with you."

Sousuke smiled slightly but it disappeared instantly. "About Jeagerjaques…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo mumbled and Sousuke just nodded. They went back to the house that Ichigo was just the night before and Sousuke helped him to the bed. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be sleeping."

"We're not going to sleep."

Ichigo was tenderly undressed and soft kisses brushed against his small pains. Sousuke cushioned his head gently as he prepared Ichigo and then slowly entered Ichigo. Ichigo gasped as the hurt from the night before was reawakened but he wasn't given the chance to dwell on it as Sousuke began to move.

"Ah!" Ichigo bit his lower lip and dug his nails into the sheets as Sousuke thrust into him slowly at first, and then faster and harder. "Sousuke…" Ichigo pleaded and tightened his legs around the man.

Sousuke smirk and kissed Ichigo before giving Ichigo exactly what he wanted.

Ichigo panted as Sousuke slipped out of him, wincing slightly in discomfort but he didn't care. Sousuke rolled on his side to set the alarm for every hour and then pulled Ichigo to his chest while stroking his hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Sousuke promised and kissed Ichigo's temple. "I promise."

Ichigo mumbled something incomprehensible, making Sousuke smile and think of his plots for revenge against the blue haired man.

**LINE**

**This story is drama-packed, as I'm sure you guys can see. There is going to be an even bigger twist ahead!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important note on the last chapter: I'm very sorry for the confusion, I should have clarified that Grimmjow's inner monologue in the last chapter was set over the first time that he met Ichigo to when he attacked him. It's important to note because Grimmjow didn't just immediately try and rape Ichigo, but waited for the time in which he though Aizen had discarded Ichigo. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you =)**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 7

In the morning, Ichigo rejected Sousuke's offer to have him stay there another night because he wanted to get home and take a shower in his own apartment and get into some of his own clothes. He could set an alarm to make sure he got up every hour, or if Renji was there, he could do it.

Ichigo was still a little sore in some areas of his body, but he blamed yesterday's activities with Sousuke for that. A hot shower soothed most of his pains, and some aspirin would probably take care of the rest. He stepped out of the shower and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back to his room. As he walked back he heard the news that Renji was playing in the living room and froze.

"The body of 23 year old Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was found in the river today. Investigators say that he was killed executioner style, but refuse to comment more. There is some speculation that Jeagerjaques has connections with the Yakuza…" Ichigo tuned the rest out as he stood there in shock. No way…this couldn't be happening. The only one who knew about what happened and would have motive to kill Jeagerjaques was Sousuke.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked and turned to face Renji who had been trying to get his attention.

"Did you know the guy or something?" Renji asked but Ichigo just numbly shook his head. Renji nodded and frowned. "Listen, about yesterday…"

"Forget about it Renji, it was just in the heat of the moment, right?" Ichigo said, although he knew it wasn't.

Renji looked a little deflated. "Yeah…right…" He turned back to the news and Ichigo went to his room and slammed the door.

"Fuck, this isn't happening!" Ichigo sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "This isn't happening!"

He knew that Sousuke was Yakuza and that he had probably done some bad things, but this was the first time that he was really faced with that reality. He didn't want anyone to die for him! Now he understood what Aizen meant by 'taken care of.'

His phone rang. He picked it up without checking the caller ID and said nothing. "Ichigo? This is Sousuke." Ichigo said nothing. "Did you see the news?"

"Yeah…" He whispered.

"I didn't do it, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt tears run down his face and tried not to sob as he thought about how much he wanted to believe Sousuke.

"Please believe me, Ichigo."

"I have to go." Ichigo said, and he knew that Sousuke could hear his tears through his words, but he didn't care.

"Ichigo, wait-"

He hung up.

His phone kept ringing, but he didn't pick it up. Outside of Ichigo's door, Renji pulled his head away from where he was listening and walked away, trying not to let Ichigo's sobs get to him. Ichigo was strong.

…

"Ichigo, I'm going out!" Renji called out to Ichigo who hadn't reappeared since the morning. He sighed heavily and grabbed his keys.

He drove and drove, barely paying attention as he considered the situation with Ichigo and Aizen. Finally he arrived at his destination and got out of the car. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A moment later, a butler answered.

"Abarai-sama." The butler bowed and let him in. "Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you in the garden."

Renji nodded his thanks and found his way to the garden where Byakuya Kuchiki was calmly sipping tea. "Kuchiki-sama." Renji knelt and let his forehead touch the ground.

"Abarai."

Renji sat back on his heels but kept his head bowed.

"I saw the news today."

Renji said nothing. He wouldn't speak until directed.

"How did Ichigo take it?"

"Badly, I think it was quite a shock for him to think that Aizen killed someone because of him."

"Hm, there is no doubt that Aizen would have, if given the chance."

Renji's eye twitched.

"You don't believe he cares for Ichigo, do you."

"That bastard only wants Ichigo for his body! He's not good enough for him."

"And you believe you are?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Now you've killed for Ichigo. Do you think that his opinion on you would change knowing that you yourself are a Yakuza member and you were the one who killed Jeagerjaques?" Byakuya said bluntly, but not cruelly.

"Yes…it probably would."

"Hm." Byakuya took a sip of his tea.

"Does Rukia know about you yet?"

"She knows nothing. I don't intend for her to take over this business, which is why we moved here in the first place. She is content to believe that our apartment is our home, and that our lives are simple."

Renji was silent for a few moments. "What should we do about Aizen?"

"Nothing."

"But he's taking advantage of Ichigo!"

"I care about him just as much as you." Byakuya said coldly and glared at Renji's kneeling form. "Despite what you think, Aizen actually cares for Ichigo. One of my spies told me that Aizen ignored his duties in favor of watching over Ichigo."

"Tch."

"Even if Aizen was taking advantage of Ichigo, he is a senior advisor and I am just a Shateigashira. I still have to answer to Aizen."

Renji said nothing.

"Go back to Ichigo. He needs a friend now."

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

…

Ichigo was pacing in his and Renji's apartment. Renji was thankfully gone and therefore didn't ask why he had unplugged their home phone and was acting so agitated. He still couldn't get over the fact that Aizen killed someone. Although he knew that Aizen did something like that, this death was something so obviously connected to him that it made Ichigo's heart throb.

A loud knock came from the door and Ichigo jumped. "Ichigo, I know you're in there." Aizen's voice was easily recognizable.

Ichigo winced and looked around the room in a panic. "I don't want to talk, Sousuke!"

"Listen, Ichigo, I didn't do it!"

"Right!" Ichigo said through a half sob, half laugh. "Who did then? Stark?"

"No!" Aizen denied and kept pounding on the door. "Let me in or I'll break the door down."

Ichigo flinched and looked around quickly before grabbing a letter opener that was on the desk. He warily approached the door and looked through the peephole to see Aizen looked frazzled. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo undid the chain at the top and opened the door. Aizen stepped in immediately and closed it again. He eyed the letter opener in Ichigo's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Stay back, Aizen…"

"What happened to 'Sousuke'?" Aizen asked; his brown eyes unmasked by glasses were particularly dark and watchful.

"Sousuke…" Ichigo trailed off, trying not to cry again.

"I didn't kill Jeagerjaques." Aizen said again and stepped closer to Ichigo but he raised his weapon again.

"I said stay back!"

In a blur of motion, Aizen grabbed Ichigo's wrist and twisted it. Ichigo let his only weapon drop with a cry of pain and then grunted as he was thrown face first into the pillow. Aizen released his grip on Ichigo's wrist but kept him pressed down.

"Ichigo." Sousuke whispered into his ear, making Ichigo draw a ragged breath. "I promise that I didn't kill Jeagerjaques."

"You've killed people before."

"Yes I have." Sousuke said honestly and rubbed his nose against Ichigo's soft hair. "I've only told you the truth Ichigo."

"Right." Ichigo said sarcastically, making Aizen nip his ear sharply. "Ow!"

"How's your head?" Sousuke said, changing the subject quickly as he took some of his weight off of Ichigo and felt for the bump on Ichigo's head.

"It's fine."

Both of them froze as the heard the click of a hammer being pulled back on a gun. They turned their heads and saw a very pissed off red head pointing a gun at Aizen and glaring at him.

"Get off of Ichigo now!"

Aizen slid off of Ichigo slowly and smirked at the red head. Who scowled.

"What the hell Renji!? Why do you have a gun!?" Ichigo shouted and quickly got to his feet.

Renji swallowed harshly but didn't answer Ichigo. Sousuke chuckled darkly making both of them turn to look at him.

"Bright red hair, bandana, tattoos…I should have known that it was you." Sousuke said and narrowed his eyes and Renji. "Renji Abarai, code name: Zabimaru. A yakuza kobon that serves underneath Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wh-what..? Renji...?" He turned to look at the red head that looked particularly white but didn't say anything. "Is this true Renji?"

"Ichigo…"

"Is it true!?"

"Yes."

"Oh god." Ichigo slumped onto the couch with his face buried in his hands. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…"

"Ichigo…" Renji looked guilty but kept his gun pointed at Aizen. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"You were the one who killed Jeagerjaques, weren't you?" Renji glared at Aizen who looked genuinely curious.

Ichigo looked up, his eyes red and slightly moist but he wasn't crying. "Killed…Renji!?"

"I heard what he did to Ichigo through Kuchiki-sama."

"Shit!" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and this time Renji holstered his gun and went to Ichigo's side, ignoring Aizen.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo…" He took one of Ichigo's hands and pressed a kiss to it.

Across the room, Aizen narrowed his eyes but didn't do anything yet.

"Byakuya and Rukia are a part of this too?"

"Byakuya is, but not Rukia. She has no idea that her brother is a Yakuza…"

"Fuck…" Ichigo pulled his hand away from Renji and stood up. "So Sousuke really didn't kill Jeagerjaques."

"Yes…but that doesn't make him a good person!" Renji tried to grab Ichigo's shoulder but Ichigo backed away.

"Neither are you!"

Renji froze, his face twisted in anguish. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, glancing at Sousuke who was still calmly watching them. "I'm not really mad that you're Yakuza, Renji…I told you that my dad used to be involved with them so I couldn't be mad. I'm just pissed you kept this from me."

Renji nodded fervently. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Ichigo looked at Sousuke. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Sousuke."

Sousuke nodded. "We'll talk about it when we get back to my house."

"Okay."

"Wait!" Renji shouted, making Ichigo pause and turn back to look at him. "No…why do you still choose him? Why not me!?"

"Renji, I love you, but only as a friend, nothing more." Ichigo said sadly and stepped forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips that made Sousuke bristle. Renji leaned forward as Ichigo pulled away but Ichigo turned his head to the side so he missed.

"I'll call you later, Renji."

Renji looked heartbroken as Ichigo left and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he realized that he had lost. He pulled his gun out and put the trembling barrel to the temple of his head, his breath harsh and frantic as he cried.

"FUCK!" He threw the gun across the room and it skidded across the floor into the kitchen. "I don't have the guts to take Ichigo from Aizen, and I don't even have the guts to kill myself. Pathetic." He fell forward on the ground and cried out his sorrow for nothing but empty rooms to hear.

…

Ichigo shifted nervously in Sousuke's car as they drove back to Sousuke's house. "You know I'm starting to spend more time here then my own home." Ichigo commented.

"You should just move in."

Ichigo laughed, but trailed off once he saw Sousuke's expression. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But we haven't even been dating that long!"

"So?"

"So it's not appropriate!"

Sousuke looked amused. "Since when do you care what is appropriate?" He asked.

"Er…" Ichigo gaped at Sousuke and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Yes. Because right now I want to talk about that kiss you gave Abarai."

Ichigo laughed nervously and shrank in his seat as Sousuke narrowed his eyes. "It didn't mean anything; it was just a good bye kiss."

"Didn't I already tell you that you're mine? That means you don't kiss anybody else."

Ichigo eyed Sousuke for a second and then grinned. "You're jealous!"

"I am not." Sousuke said, looking a little bit miffed. "Who would be jealous of that stupid monkey-"

Ichigo leaned over and kissed Sousuke on the cheek. "You're the only one I like, you know."

There was the barest hint of pink on Sousuke's cheeks as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I know. But that won't stop me from reestablishing it tonight."

"Eh!?" Ichigo turned red. "Er…you know my head still kind of hurts…"

"You aren't getting out of this."

Ichigo slumped in his seat and grumbled to himself, but Sousuke could see the pleased smile on his face. As they stopped for a light, Sousuke leaned over and tilted Ichigo's face towards him before kissing Ichigo on the lips. "You're the only one for me as well."

If it was possible, Ichigo turned redder. Sousuke might be a Yakuza, but that didn't stop Ichigo from liking him. Ichigo wasn't the type of person to deny what he really wanted for long anyways, and he wanted Sousuke. Only Sousuke.

**LINE**

**Remember that a Shateigashira is a local boss and a kobon is an underling (first chapter)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is ALL smut, so if you don't like that, then you can just skip over it. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- as always, thank you very much!**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 8

Sousuke didn't even wait for Ichigo to get through the door before he was attacking him with his mouth. Ichigo let out a grunt under the sudden assault and would have stumbled if it wasn't for Sousuke holding his waist tightly.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo moaned and then yelped in surprise as Sousuke lifted him up, forcing Ichigo to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Where shall I fuck you tonight?" Sousuke whispered lewdly into Ichigo's ear as he pressed him against the door they just came through. "The bedroom? The living room? Or maybe right here?" He ground his hips forward and Ichigo gasped.

"Not. Here." Ichigo managed to grit out as Sousuke's mouth found his throat.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Sousuke murmured with a smirk and pushed his hands underneath Ichigo's shirt.

"Not here!" Ichigo snapped as Sousuke continued to ignore him.

"No?"

"No!"

Sousuke chuckled and eased Ichigo back down. Ichigo only managed to make three steps in the direction of Sousuke's bedroom before Sousuke grabbed him from behind and dragged him to the ground. Ichigo let out a yelp and tried to steady himself with the entrance table, but he just knocked it over, sending the vase crashing to the ground.

Sousuke ignored the broken vase and instead flattened his body over Ichigo's and ground his erection into Ichigo's backside. "Your insistent squirming has given me a problem." He whispered into Ichigo's ear and bit the ear lobe lightly.

"S-sorry!" Ichigo gasped out sarcastically and wiggled as Sousuke moved his hand in between Ichigo's body and the floor and stroked his erection through his pants. "Not here!"

"Why not?" Sousuke asked even as he deprived Ichigo of his shirt and tweaked his nipple.

"We need lube!"

Sousuke frowned and pinched his nipple harder. "I'll use saliva."

Ichigo scowled and batted Sousuke's hand away. "With the way you've been screwing me these last couple of days, I am going to need it."

"Hm…" Sousuke ignored Ichigo's worries and instead undid Ichigo's pants and pulled them off.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Saliva will work." Sousuke insisted much to Ichigo's displeasure.

"I said-"

Ichigo jerked in surprise as his buttocks were parted and someone warm and wet flicked over it. "What the!?"

He squirmed and looked back over his shoulder to see what it was and turned red at the sight of Sousuke licking his crevasse.

"Stop it! That's dirty!"

"You're very clean actually." Sousuke said and gave another long lick that made Ichigo shudder and bite his lip. "Relax and you'll like it."

"Who would like something like that!?" Ichigo snapped and gave an involuntary moan in pleasure.

Sousuke chuckled in amusement and bit down on one of Ichigo's ass cheeks. "Suck me off." He commanded and grabbed Ichigo's arm, flipping him over onto his back and unzipping his pants to let his erection spring free.

He guided Ichigo's head down and Ichigo hesitantly took the weeping cock into his mouth, trying not to gag at the strange feeling. Sousuke groaned in pleasure and then bent over Ichigo's body to lick his balls and rub at his puckered hole with his thumb. Ichigo shuddered and swallowed around the dick in his mouth, sending a shock of pleasure down Sousuke's spine.

Sousuke grabbed Ichigo's leg and pulled them towards him so Ichigo was bent in half and his tight hole was exposed to Sousuke's vision. He prodded the hole with his tongue and coated in thickly with his saliva before slipping one of his fingers inside. Ichigo twitched at the feeling, but was used to it at that point. He did give a little cry as Sousuke unceremoniously pushed another finger into him, but tried concentrating on Sousuke's cock instead.

"You're still so tight." Aizen mused as he moved the two fingers in and out of him and spread them apart to loosen Ichigo up a little. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll have to stay in bed for days."

Ichigo groaned as the fingers were pulled out of him and Sousuke slipped from his mouth. He was flipped onto his hands and knees as a still mostly dressed Sousuke guided his erection to Ichigo's entrance.

Sousuke's patience had apparently worn out because he thrust in quickly, making Ichigo cry out and jerk his hips forward. Sousuke followed the movement and grabbed Ichigo's sides, yanking him forward and back on his cock.

"Sousuke, fuck!" Ichigo screamed and his arms trembled and then collapsed, unable to hold him any longer.

The yakuza growled in response and turned Ichigo onto his back and then lifted him into the air while he was still inside Ichigo.

"AH!" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and clutched at Sousuke; gasping for breath as the motion of Sousuke walking made him rub against his prostate. "Sousuke!" He whined and rocked his hips, nearly making Sousuke drop him.

"Hold still," Sousuke commanded but Ichigo could hear the strain in his voice, "unless you want me to finish you here instead of the bedroom."

Ichigo whimpered and buried his head against Sousuke's neck, forcing his body to keep still. Sousuke dropped him onto the bed and began to thrust in and out of him forcefully without a pause. Ichigo arched his back and met each thrust desperately, pumping his erection in time with Sousuke's movements.

"Sousuke!" It was too much for him and he came. Sousuke grunted as Ichigo's body tightened around him and flipped him onto his side. Ichigo yelped as Sousuke increased the strength of his thrusts, forcing a dry orgasm out of him by continuously hitting his prostate. "It's too much!" Ichigo protested and clawed at the hand holding his side firmly.

Sousuke smirked and stroked his cock, making Ichigo hard yet again. "I-I can't!" Ichigo cried and gasped as Sousuke grunted and came inside of him.

Ichigo panted harshly as Sousuke slipped out of him and eyed his straining erection. "I can't have you coming too quickly this time." Sousuke smirked, sending a warning signal off in Ichigo's head.

"Wait…"

But Sousuke wasn't going to be deterred. He shook the pillow out of the pillowcase and grabbed Ichigo's wrists, holding them together to wrap the pillowcase around them. "Sousuke!" Ichigo protested and tried to yank his hands away but they were already tied.

With that, Sousuke stood up and grabbed a box out of his closet to reveal a myriad of sex toys. Ichigo gulped as he pulled out a very large dildo, a vibrator and a cock ring. "Please tell me you aren't going to use those on me."

"I'm going to use these on you."

Ichigo glared at Sousuke who smiled charmingly and grabbed the lube he kept by the bed. "You can't tell me this doesn't turn you on." Sousuke said and dragged his finger over the slit of Ichigo's erection and pressed his fingernail into it, making Ichigo spasm. He grabbed the cock ring and slipped it over him, pressing it snug against the base of his dick.

"Turn over." Ichigo shook as he got onto his hands and knees and groaned as Sousuke grabbed his hips to yank his ass in the air and make him fall on his face. "Get comfortable."

Ichigo grumbled to himself at being ordered around and ignored the fact that it turned him on. He kept his hips up but grabbed the bare pillow, hugging it to his chest and pressing his face against the mattress.

"How appealing…" Sousuke murmured and stroked Ichigo's ass before giving it a light smack. Ichigo glared at him over his shoulder and Sousuke laughed as he pulled his hand away. "Maybe another time." Ichigo glared again.

Sousuke grabbed the vibrator first and turned it on before he dragged it up and down Ichigo's crack and pressed it hard against his perineum. Ichigo inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, already wishing that the cock ring was off as his body throbbed and begged for more pleasure.

Sousuke finally pushed the vibrator inside of him and his moaned in pleasure and raised his hips a little higher. Sousuke moved it in and out of him slowly at first, pulling it completely out before pressing it back in. Then he moved it faster, his hand jerking quickly as squelching sounds came from Ichigo's clenching ass.

"You're so wet and ready." Sousuke purred and pumped Ichigo's erection. He pressed the vibrator a few inches into him and left it there. "If you let it fall out I won't let you come for hours."

Ichigo bit his lower lip and tightened the muscles in his ass desperately as he tried to keep the vibrator from slipping out. The vibrator was sucked in slowly and Ichigo hissed as he realized that it was close to disappearing inside of him. Sousuke luckily grabbed it before it could do so and pulled it back out.

"Such a tight ass…" He pressed the vibrator back in and then something larger and slimy pressed alongside it against his hole. Ichigo realized that Sousuke must have been coating the dildo in lube while he was trying to keep the vibrator from slipping out or disappearing into him.

He tensed and Sousuke pressed a kiss to his lower back. "Relax."

Ichigo took a shuddering breath and tried to do so as the dildo pressed into him. He immediately whimpered at the painful stretch and shifted in discomfort. Sousuke stroked his hair soothingly and continued to press it in, whispering to him in that honeyed voice of his that set Ichigo's nerves on fire.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo bowed his back and shivered as the vibrator was squished against his prostate, making his hips twitch on his cock scream for attention.

Sousuke took that as his cue to move the dildo and vibrator faster. He pulled his hand away from Ichigo's hair and held the vibrator firmly as he began to move the dildo in and out of Ichigo rapidly. Ichigo screamed and his hands twisted in their bonds as he clutched the pillow to his chest tightly and sank his teeth into it.

"Fu-uck!" Ichigo shouted and began to thrust his hips forward to rub his erection shamelessly into the mattress. Sousuke tsked at him and pulled his hips up again before removing the dildo and the vibrator.

"Relax." Sousuke said again and this time Ichigo recognized that Sousuke's cock was being pushed into him as well as the vibrator.

"AH!"

Ichigo clenched around Sousuke and reared back so he was only balanced on his knees. He turned his head and sought Sousuke's mouth desperately, groaning as Sousuke cupped his chin and kissed him passionately.

"Sousuke…" Ichigo whispered as he broke away from the kiss. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him back so that he was straddling Sousuke's lap. Ichigo gritted his teeth as Sousuke used one hand to stroke his erection and the other to move the vibrator in and out of him.

"I'm close!" Ichigo gasped out and then whimpered in loss as the vibrator was pulled out and the hand stopped pumping him.

"Ichigo…" Sousuke murmured and kissed him again. Ichigo whined and opened his mouth to it before pulling away with a jerk when something bigger than a vibrator pressed into him alongside Sousuke's cock.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo cried in surprise and pain as the dildo and Sousuke's dick stretched him past his limits.

"Sh…" Sousuke shushed him and began to stroke his cock again. "Look how easily you're taking it."

Ichigo's legs tensed and he tried to lift off of Sousuke but Sousuke's cock and the dildo followed the motion. "It hurts!" He protested and inhaled sharply as Sousuke spread his legs wider apart and thrust the dildo into him sharply while snapping his hips up. "Ah!"

"But your body seems to like it." Sousuke purred into his ear and tilted the dildo so it was stretching Ichigo even wider deep inside of him, but pressed against his prostate.

Ichigo let out a loud keen and used his tied hands to grab Sousuke's wrist that was moving the dildo. "Don't!"

"You don't like it?" Sousuke twisted the dildo again and Ichigo nearly collapsed forward.

"Fuck, just let me come already!" Ichigo pleaded and his body spasmed as Sousuke slammed the dildo hard into him.

"Alright, but only since you've been so good."

"I'm not a dog." Ichigo said in protest and bit his lip sharply as the hand moving to take off his cock ring paused.

"I'm very aware of that." Sousuke chuckled and then grasped the cock ring, finally pulling it off of him and tossing it to the side. Ichigo could have cried in relief but he was too busy crying in pleasure. Just as he neared his completion, Sousuke yanked the dildo out, making his sphincter tense as his nerve endings were assaulted.

A stream of come shot out of his erection, covering his stomach and chest in the slimy white substance. Sousuke bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder and slammed into Ichigo one more time before his groin tightened and he came into Ichigo's contracting passage. He pulled out slowly and turned Ichigo onto his side. Ichigo groaned and buried his face against the pillow as Sousuke spread his cheeks apart and smirked at the winking entrance leaking come and a little bit of blood.

"Delicious." Sousuke commented more to himself since Ichigo was already unconscious. He smiled at Ichigo fondly and stroked his orange hair before untying Ichigo's hands and gently cleaning him up with the pillowcase. He knocked the discarded toys to the ground and shifted Ichigo so he was under the covers before climbing under them himself and spooning Ichigo's back.

"Good night." Sousuke whispered and kissed Ichigo's temple softly before settling in to sleep himself.

**LINE**

**Sousuke is such a pervert…I don't know whether to feel bad for Ichigo or not because it's so hot… I'll settle for an evil laugh. –kukuku-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by WarriorNun, who as always, has my thanks.**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 9

"Stop fussing, Ichigo." Sousuke scolded and batted Ichigo's hands away from where he was trying to smooth his kimono.

"I don't want to go." Ichigo grumbled and looked away when Sousuke laughed.

Sousuke grabbed his chin and turned his head to look Ichigo in the eyes. "They'll love you."

Ichigo tried to turn away again but Sousuke held him firmly. "Say it."

"No."

Sousuke tilted Ichigo's head and nipped at his throat, drawing a gasp from Ichigo who tried to push him away.

"Say it."

"They'll love me."

"Good. Now stop worrying, even if they didn't, I would protect you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ichigo said and pulled away from Sousuke to tug his kimono straight again.

"What are you worried about then?" Ichigo said nothing. "Do you think that if they don't approve that I'll break up with you?"

Ichigo still said nothing and Sousuke sighed.

"Death couldn't make me part from you." Sousuke pulled Ichigo into a hug and tucked Ichigo's head under his chin.

Sousuke didn't blame Ichigo for being worried. It wasn't everyday that you meet the Yakuza boss. But Yamamoto wanted to meet Sousuke's lover and companion and wouldn't take no for an answer. So Sousuke forced Ichigo into his dark purple kimono (which took a while because Sousuke decided they needed to have a few rounds first) and was now trying to convince Ichigo that nothing bad was going to happen to either of them.

"Is Byakuya going to be there?"

"He might be…why don't you ask him?"

"It's been…weird to talk to him, since I found out. Renji still won't even look me in the eye."

"Hm…" Sousuke hadn't said it out loud, but he was glad that Renji and Ichigo hadn't completely mended their relationship. That meant that Renji would keep his grubby paws away from Ichigo.

"It's not going to be a large gathering, just the advisors and headquarters chiefs." Sousuke said in a way that was supposed to be soothing but it made Ichigo's eye twitch.

"So I'll stand out even more?" Ichigo snapped and tugged on his kimono yet again. Sousuke grabbed his hands and lifted one to his lips, gently brushing the back of his hand.

"If you keep fidgeting then you'll mess the kimono up."

"It looks like a girl's kimono."

Sousuke smiled. "It's the same style as mine."

"It's _purple."_

"It looks good with your hair."

"Fuck you."

Sousuke chuckled and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's time to go."

Stark drove them to central Tokyo where they were going to be meeting at a traditional restaurant. Ichigo nearly punched Stark when he comment on how pretty he looked but Sousuke grabbed his arm and dragged him into the car where he sulked the entire way there.

"Calm down, Ichigo." Sousuke smoothed his hand over Ichigo's spiky hair and then took his elbow to escort him into the restaurant. "This means a lot to me."

Ichigo deflated a little and nodded. "I know…that's why I'm doing it."

Sousuke gave a charming smile to the host and asked to be directed to the private room with Yamamoto. The host didn't even bat an eye as he led them to the room, even though Ichigo knew Sousuke's arm around him probably wasn't normal.

Ichigo tried to calm his breathing as the host slid the door back to the private room. As they stepped into it, Ichigo was immediately relieved to see Byakuya. At the head of the table was an old man whose head was bald, but he had a very long beard. His eyes almost completely disappeared in wrinkled, but Ichigo could see they were calculating and wise.

Sousuke and Ichigo dropped to their knees and knelt in respect as they bowed their heads. "Ichigo Kurosaki." The old man asked. "You look a lot like your father."

Ichigo blinked and bit his tongue to keep from saying something. "He has helped the Yakuza many times with his medical expertise."

Sousuke nudged him slightly and they sat back up. Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo could see the other Yakuza staring at him curiously but nobody said anything. Then Yamamoto smiled and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Welcome to the family."

Dinner was a much more relaxed affair then Ichigo expected. The Yakuza members laughed loudly and drank heartedly as they joked with each other. Ichigo was seated in between Byakuya and Sousuke luckily, although a tall, strong man to the left of Byakuya freaked him out with how intensely he was staring at Ichigo.

"Are you a good fighter?" The man, Kenpachi, asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said although a little warily and Byakuya sighed.

Ichigo wondered what he had done wrong with Kenpachi grinned broadly. "Good, after this we can fight and-"

"You will be doing no such thing." Sousuke said warningly.

"Oh? I didn't think you would be so protective, Aizen." Kenpachi smirked and tilted his head to eye Ichigo up. "I guess that means he's pretty good in bed-"

Byakuya jabbed Kenpachi's hand with his chop sticks.

Ichigo glared at Kenpachi who smiled broadly and ignored his hand, which Byakuya has managed to make bleed. "Is that a yes?"

Ichigo stabbed Kenpachi in the arm with a knife.

Sousuke sighed and grabbed Ichigo's wrist before he could do any further damage and pulled the struggling Ichigo against him.

"He's very energetic." Yamamoto said calmly as he too ignored Kenpachi's bleeding wounds and dipped his sushi in wasabi. "It must have taken awhile to court him."

"It did." Sousuke grabbed the fork away from Ichigo who was now throwing utensils at Kenpachi. Byakuya had wisely moved to sit on the other side of Sousuke.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Two months."

Kenpachi lunged to grab Ichigo and Sousuke easily lifted him out of the way and moved him to the other side.

"His father raised him well."

Ichigo scrambled across Sousuke's lap to punch Kenpachi who grabbed his wrist and tried to throw him against the table. Ichigo braced his foot against the table before he could and shoved backwards so Kenpachi's back hit the wall.

"I haven't met his father yet." Sousuke said and right the salt shaker that had been knocked over when the table had screeched along the floor a couple of inches.

"For good reason, that man would attack you on spot."

Ichigo dodged as Kenpachi lunged at him again and used Kenpachi's momentum to send him through the door.

Sousuke sipped his sake as Kenpachi staggered to hit feet and then tackled Ichigo, pinning him to the floor. Sousuke's eye twitched and in a fluid movement he kicked Kenpachi off of Ichigo and dragged his disheveled lover onto his lap.

"Sake?" Yamamoto offered his cup to Ichigo in accordance to the sakazuki ritual where the boss shares sake from the same cup with another person, signifying a shared bond. Ichigo took the cup carefully and sipped from it.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-sama."

Kenpachi took his seat back at the table and grinned at Ichigo through bloody teeth. Ichigo flipped him off, making Byakuya sigh heavily and try to right his place setting from where Kenpachi and Ichigo messed it up earlier. Sousuke was happy that Ichigo seemed to fit in, but he made a mental note to never leave Ichigo alone with Kenpachi again. Fighting was fine but he didn't like the way Kenpachi eyed Ichigo.

Ichigo was much more relaxed on the drive home then he was before. Sousuke had grabbed some extra clothes for him and Ichigo changed in the back (Sousuke made sure Stark had his eyes on the road and nowhere else).

"Yamamoto-sama isn't what I expected." Ichigo said as he curled against Sousuke in the back seat.

"No, I expected he wouldn't be."

"I knew that dad had connections with the Yakuza, but I didn't know that he knew the head boss."

"Is your father the type?" Sousuke asked, but there was a certain tone in his voice that made Ichigo look up at him.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Yes." Sousuke felt a small amount of relief in knowing that Ichigo wasn't ashamed of him, but he would never express that out loud.

"He's crazy, I'm warning you now."

"I'm sure he can't be that bad."

Ichigo snorted.

That night as they slept, Sousuke stared down at Ichigo and brushed his orange hair away from his face. A sleeping Ichigo looked much different then an awake Ichigo, but Sousuke couldn't say which he preferred more. A sleeping Ichigo was soft and pliant, easily moved and cuddled. But an awoken Ichigo was feisty and sharp, eager to take whatever Sousuke threw at him.

Luckily Sousuke didn't have to choose. He had Ichigo each and every day and night and nothing could take that away from him.

…

Ichigo shifted from foot to foot as he rang the doorbell and waited for his father or sisters to answer. He could hear the thumping of feet so he took a step back, motioning for Sousuke to do the same. Sousuke eyed him warily but did so just as Isshin came leaping through the door, sailing barely an inch away from them before skidding on the sidewalk.

Sousuke now knew why Ichigo seemed to get along with other members of the Yakuza so well.

"Ichigo, my son!!!" Isshin recovered quickly and launched himself at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to dodge it by he was tackled to the ground.

"Brother!" As Ichigo lay on the ground with his over grown cry baby of a father sobbing all over him, Yuzu ran to him and hugged his head- the only visible part of him at the moment.

"Get off of Ichigo, father." Karin said from the door, crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

"Nooooo!" Isshin protested and hugged Ichigo tighter.

Ichigo gasped for breath and managed to free an arm, promptly punching Isshin in the face and sending him flying. Sousuke grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet while Ichigo glared at him for not helping.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Karin asked.

"Right, Karin, Yuzu, this is my boyfriend Aizen Sousuke. Sousuke, this is Karin and Yuzu."

Neither of the girls batted an eye at Sousuke's name, but Karin raised an eyebrow at the 'boyfriend' part.

"I always knew you were a uke."

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled. "I could be the seme!"

Even Yuzu laughed at that statement, making Ichigo turn red and glare.

"I believe you can be a seme, Ichigo!" Isshin screamed and latched onto Ichigo's leg.

"Shut up, goat face!" Ichigo stomped on Isshin's head until he finally let go.

"Maybe we should take this inside." Karin suggested and Yuzu nodded in agreement.

"Dinner is almost ready!"

Sousuke smiled at the girl and allowed himself to be led inside. Ichigo shut the door and locked it, leaving Isshin outside. The rest of the evening was rather peaceful except for the banging on the windows and doors by Isshin begging to be let back it.

…

"So did you like them?"

Ichigo asked as they drove back home.

"I love them." Sousuke assured Ichigo and kissed the top of his head. "Yuzu and Karin, at least."

Ichigo snorted and leaned against Sousuke as he stared out the window.

"I love them too, but it makes me glad to be out of the house."

"Hm."

They fell into comfortable silence as the car's humming soother both of their nerves.

"Do we have to invite your father to our wedding?"

Ichigo snorted. "What wedding would that be?"

Sousuke smirked. "Just thinking about the future."

"Right…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We haven't been dating nearly long enough for that."

"Is there a time limit that I'm not aware of?"

Ichigo elbowed Sousuke in the side and he grunted slightly.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"_If _we get married, then yes he has to be there, but we can just tie him up and duct tape his mouth shut or something."

"That sounds fine to me." There was another slight silence.

"Yes, Renji has to be there too."

"I don't see why."

"He has to be my best man."

"I'm the only man you need. Use Rukia as your maid of honor."

"Are you calling me a woman?"

"Well if the dress fits-"

Sousuke grunted a second time as Ichigo elbowed him again. "Shut it."

"I'm just saying-"

Ichigo grabbed the back of Sousuke's hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Ichigo smirked as they parted.

"It's not like we're getting married anyway."

"But-"

"No."

In the front seat Stark fought not to roll his eyes at his boss' and Ichigo's conversation. Those two were made for each other.

**LINE**

**If I titled chapters in this story, I think this would be 'meet the parents'. Or 'meet the Yakuza and a crazy ass weirdo who masquerades as a responsible adult.' But 'chapter 9' has a certain ring to it that I just couldn't stay away from. X3 Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 10

"Sousuke, do you ever wonder what would happen if we ever broke up?"

Sousuke turned around and glared at Ichigo who was too busy musing to himself to notice the death glare. Ichigo was sprawled out on the couch in Sousuke's office and Sousuke was at his desk doing some paperwork when Ichigo had asked him the question.

"We're not going to break up." Sousuke said and turned around. Subject closed. Except for Ichigo who kept pressing the issue.

"It's a hypothetical question."

"We're not going to break up."

"Sousuke!" Ichigo growled in aggravation and sat up on his elbows to glare daggers at Sousuke.

"If we ever broke up, I would keep you in chains here until you came to your senses." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You think I'm joking?"

"I have no doubt that you would do just that."

Sousuke narrowed his eyes and stood up from the desk to walk over to Ichigo. He braced his hand on the back of the couch and the arm rest and leaned down so his face was just inches away from Ichigo's.

"Why do you even ask, Ichigo?" Sousuke purred. Ichigo smiled, totally unaffected by the predatory display Sousuke was putting on.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I was just wondering what it would take for you to stop working and fuck me into the couch."

Sousuke smirked. "Is that right?"

"Mm-hmm."

Sousuke barely brushed their lips together and then pulled away. "Let me finish this first."

Ichigo growled in aggravation. "The one time that I'm the one that instigates sex, you would rather do work." He huffed. "Fine, I wanted to go hang out with Renji anyway."

Sousuke was across the room and pinning Ichigo to the couch so fast that Ichigo didn't even see him move. "He-he-he, I was just kidding?" Ichigo swallowed nervously and shrunk under Sousuke's gaze.

"I'm sure, you were."

Ichigo resigned himself to another sleepless night when he just wanted a quickie to begin with too…

He sighed as Sousuke picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He had nobody to blame but himself. At least they would do it in a bed this time.

"As punishment for what you said…" Ichigo sighed and Sousuke gave him a smack in the ass that made Ichigo kick him in the stomach as retribution. "You have to wear what I picked out for you the other day."

"No way."

"Yes."

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"You used to dress up for me."

"That's because you thought I was a woman!"

"So?"

Ichigo growled in aggravation. He did not want to wear it. For some reason, Sousuke got it in his head that Ichigo would look great in a pair of lace panties. Ichigo, of course, disagreed.

"Two rounds and I don't have to wear it." Ichigo tried to bargain with Sousuke as he was dropped onto the bed and Sousuke began to take off Ichigo's clothes.

"Five rounds and you don't have to wear it."

"No way!"

"Then you're wearing them."

Ichigo grumbled and rose up his hips for Sousuke to pull his pants off. "Three rounds."

"Nope."

Ichigo glared at Sousuke who pulled out the pair of panties and ripped the tags off with his teeth. He lifted Ichigo's feet and slipped them on, ignoring how Ichigo squirmed and tried to get away.

"If you tear them, then we're going five rounds and you still have to wear them."

Ichigo stilled and crossed his arms over his chest in aggravation and stared up at the ceiling.

"Lift your hips."

This was the part Ichigo hated. He didn't like the way the lace rubbed against his groin and squished his balls. It was agitating. But Sousuke liked the way his ass looked in them, so he put up with it.

Finally Sousuke pulled back and admired his handy work. The black lace looked really nice against Ichigo's cream skin and he could easily see his dick through the flimsy panties.

"Hm, not hard yet?" Sousuke asked and bent down to lick him through the lace. Ichigo inhaled sharply and tried to shift away but Sousuke grabbed his hips and rubbed his cheek against him.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo cried out. "Just take them off."

"Let me enjoy this a little bit first." Sousuke flipped Ichigo over and pulled his hips up to admire his ass.

"Argh!" Ichigo settled for burying his head into a pillow as Sousuke rubbed his entrance through the fabric.

"You say you don't like this, but you're already dripping wet."

Ichigo whimpered as Sousuke stroked the dampness that was already accumulating on the lace.

"You're getting them dirty." Sousuke leaned down to purr in his ear, making Ichigo's body shudder.

"Fuck you." Ichigo mumbled into the pillow.

"What was that?"

"I said fuck you- ah!"

Ichigo arched his back and gasped as Sousuke pushed the panties aside and slipped a finger inside of him.

"Fu-uck…" His groin started to throb in pain from the lack of release and harsh friction of the panties.

Sousuke dug his teeth into the small of Ichigo's back, making Ichigo groan and push back. Sousuke chuckled and then dragged his teeth to catch the panties and pull them down.

"Come on already Sousuke!" Ichigo growled and pushed back. "I'm ready!"

"You're so impatient." Sousuke said and pushed the lace underwear down a little farther so that Ichigo's erection sprung free.

Sousuke pulled away for a second to undress himself and Ichigo took a moment to admire Sousuke's hard, toned body over his shoulder. Sousuke caught the look and smirked.

"That come hither look you're giving me isn't helping your situation."

Ichigo moaned as Sousuke rubbed the head of his cock against Ichigo's entrance but didn't press in.

"Hand me the lube."

"Get it yourself."

Sousuke narrowed his eyes and pressed forward. Ichigo yelped and quickly flattened his hips against the bed and reached for the lube.

"Asshole."

"You know I wouldn't have really done it." Sousuke said as he poured the lube onto his hand and stroked his erection.

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?" Sousuke wiped the excess fluid off of his hand onto the sheet and pulled Ichigo's hips up again.

"You probably just would have used spit or something…Ah!"

Sousuke pushed inside of Ichigo and admired the way his long, thick cock disappeared into Ichigo's tight body.

"Fuck!" Ichigo tried to spread his legs further apart but the panties wouldn't let him. "Take them off already!"

"I like you with them on." Sousuke said and began to thrust in and out of Ichigo slowly, purposefully dragged against Ichigo's prostate with the barest amount of pressure.

"I can't…" Ichigo groaned and arched his back more to try and get Sousuke to hit that spot. "I want to take you deeper."

Sousuke pause his movements. "Well when you put it like that…" He drawled and pulled out of Ichigo long enough to rip the panties off and flip Ichigo over. He knelt in between Ichigo's legs and grabbed his knees to hook them over his hips and drag Ichigo onto his lap.

"Fuh…" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and bit his lower lip as Sousuke pushed into him again.

"Ichigo…" Sousuke murmured his name as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck and sucked on the sensitive spot just below his ear.

"Ah!" Sousuke clutched at Sousuke's back and threaded his fingers through his brown hair.

Sousuke kissed him passionately and stroked his hard on as he continued to thrust in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo groaned and pulled Sousuke tighter to him with his legs and rocked his hips to meet Sousuke's movements.

"Yesss." Ichigo hissed and shivered as Sousuke continuously hit his prostate. "That's the spot."

"Say my name." Sousuke murmured into Ichigo's ear as he pumped him faster. "Say it."

"Sou-uh!" Ichigo didn't manage to get it all out because Sousuke bit into his neck, making his body spasm.

"Come on, Ichi." Sousuke tilted Ichigo over onto his back and pressed Ichigo's legs as far apart as he could while still stroking him.

"Sou…Sou…"

Ichigo shuddered and his body jerked as he came, spurting all over his stomach. "Sousuke!"

"Ichigo…" Sousuke said quietly and kissed his cheek before moving to whisper into his ear. "I love you."

Ichigo's body tightened almost painfully around Sousuke, forcing him to snap his hips forward and release inside of Ichigo. Ichigo's body convulsed around him, milking all of his come from him as he allowed Ichigo's legs to relax and slumped over him.

Sousuke took a moment to catch his breath, but Ichigo didn't want to rest. "What the fuck are you doing, saying something like that!?"

Sousuke looked up at Ichigo and smirked as he saw his red face. "Whatever do you mean, Ichigo?"

"You know what I mean!" Ichigo hit Sousuke's arm and scowled at him. "You can't just spring something like that on me in the middle of sex!" Sousuke chuckled and rolled off of him. "Don't laugh at me."

Sousuke smirked and leaned over to brush their lips together, instantly making Ichigo shut up. "I love you."

"Stop it…"

"I love you."

"Shut up already!" Ichigo grabbed the pillow and smothered Sousuke's face with it. "Just shut up!"

Sousuke flipped them over and grabbed Ichigo's wrists in one hand while the other went to Ichigo's sides. "I love you." He dragged his fingers lightly over Ichigo's ribs and watched in amusement as Ichigo laughed and tried to move away.

"Ha ha, stop it already!"

"Hm…" Sousuke stopped and stared into Ichigo's beautiful brown eyes before gently rubbing his nose against Ichigo's. "I love you." He said once more softly and kissed Ichigo, coaxing Ichigo's mouth open with his tongue and tilting their heads together to fit perfectly.

They parted slowly and Ichigo gazed up at Sousuke. "I love you too."

Sousuke smiled broadly which threw Ichigo off, who was used to his calm, small smiles. "Does that mean you'll agree to be my wife now?"

Ichigo hit him with the pillow again.

…

Rukia ended up finding out about her brother's "job" when a rival gang tried to kidnap her but Byakuya stopped it. She was pissed that he kept something like that from her, but quickly got over it.

Renji hooked up with a medical student named Hanataro that helped him when he was injured during a fight. Hanataro was a little uneasy about dating a Yakuza member, but got over it with lots of amazing sex. Worked every time…

Kenpachi still tried to snag Ichigo away from Sousuke, but luckily Yamamoto made sure that their visits never coincided unless Kenpachi found out Sousuke and Ichigo were visiting from someone else. The last time they met Ichigo broke a plate over his head.

Sousuke has kept trying to get Ichigo to be his 'wife', but whenever he asks Ichigo always ends up getting violent which leads to a lot of sex which leads to their minds turning to mush and forgetting what they were talking about in the first place.

Orihime still makes weird food concoctions and Ichigo still has his cherry lips.

The End.

**LINE**

**I had to include all of that in the end because I know lots of people are going to be wondering what happened to the others…Some things never change. Kenpachi obsessing over Ichigo is one, and Orihime's weird food is another. **

**Yes, this is 'THE END.' I hope everyone enjoyed, and thanks to everybody who read and reviewed!**


End file.
